A Secret Between Us
by TerapidRising
Summary: After the Last Jedi, the Bond between Kylo Ren and Rey strengthens. The galaxy hinges on their relationship. Reylo.
1. Pieces

Rey closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Her legs were crossed underneath her frame. Arranged on the floor in front of her, were the individual components for a lightsaber. The Skywalker lightsaber. Every busted piece had been meticulously rebuilt. It took two weeks to complete the painstaking task.

"Perfect," Rey said dryly. There was a sudden change in the wind, enough to give her pause.

A bulky transport passed overhead, disturbing the peaceful night and rustling the ancient forest. It came in a little too low, rattling Rey's treehouse. The young Jedi tensed for a moment and waited for the noise to die down. With all the activity around the new Resistance Base, Rey wanted a residence on the outskirts. A quiet place where she could train and meditate in private. Someplace far enough from prying eyes and ears.

Just in case The Force sent her a certain _unwanted_ visitor.

The treehouse was everything she could have hoped for and more. Built in the highlands, it had basic amenities and a comfortable cot. For the most part, it was a quiet location. But every once and awhile, a security transport would come around and scan the area. That part was General Organa's doing. Leia understood that Rey needed her own space, but it didn't stop her from worrying. She didn't like having the young Jedi so far away.

Rey straightened the lightsaber pieces, getting them back in a perfect line. The annoying transport was long gone. Outside her window, the leaves had settled. The firebugs inside her lanterns had come to a rest as well. The tiny insects gave off a steady, ethereal amber glow. It was comforting and familiar in a way that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Okay," Rey said to herself. She was ready.

Stretching with her feelings, Rey could see her treehouse from above. The moonlight bathed the circular, thatched roof, making it stand out against the leaves and branches. She could see the Resistance Base off in the distance—the last of the security transports coming in for a landing. Then, the whole of Kashyyyk. The system was quiet. Not a ship in sight. Good news for the Resistance.

Turning her palm and rolling her fingers, the lightsaber pieces started to vibrate. They raised from the mat beneath her feet as Rey took a steady breath. The blue kyber crystal spun slowly in the middle. Rey could sense its storied power. It called to her; just like it had on _Starkiller Base._

As the pieces arranged themselves in the correct order, Rey caught glimpses of the crystal's previous owners. They appeared in smoke, like images dancing over a campfire. Rey had to open one eye, just to make sure that her treehouse wasn't on fire.

Anakin Skywalker appeared first. His strength was present with every parry; every contact from his deadly blade. Conflict radiated from him in waves. How could the Jedi Order not sense it sooner? His anger was bubbling beneath the surface, but it didn't frighten Rey. In a way, she understood the feeling. His emotions bore a striking resemblance to someone she knew.

The lightsaber pieces continued higher, moving above her head. She could feel them settling into the correct alignment—the edges nearly touching.

Then she sensed Luke. Rey smiled a little bit. He looked different. Much younger and so full of hope. Even as he battled Darth Vader for the first time. It was inspiring to watch.

The floating pieces steadied and started to touch. Rey could feel it. She was so close to assembling the blade. _Finally._

Suddenly, she sensed a third owner. The imaginary smoke shifted.

"Ben," Rey whispered.

It _was_ Ben Solo, but not the statuesque man she was expecting. A lanky teenager appeared before her. He was maybe fifteen or sixteen. Rey furrowed her brow. She watched as Ben took the lightsaber from Artoo. They were on a hot desert planet in a binary system, trying to avoid blaster fire. The scene around them was chaotic.

Bolts of crimson buzzed near Ben's ear, narrowly missing him. He raced for cover, diving behind a supply crate. Scared and alone, he finally ignited the lightsaber. In an instant, his expression changed. Rey saw a spark in his eyes. Letting out a cry, Ben rolled out from behind the supply crate. He deflected an incoming blast before burying the hilt in a bounty hunter that came too close.

"Ben!" Rey called.

Why would he be facing hardened killers alone? Where the hell was Luke? Rey turned quickly and scanned the area. That's when she noticed _the Millennium Falcon_ parked off in the distance. She could barely make out its silhouette through the heavy layers of dust.

"Han," she breathed. _Where was Han?_ Where was Ben's father?

The smoky vision faded.

"N-no," Rey said. Her stomach turned in knots. Her outstretched hand waivered. It was just enough to break her concentration. The lightsaber pieces wiggled, despite her efforts to keep them in place. One by one, they dropped from the air. Every dull "thud" they made sounded painfully familiar. It sounded like failure.

"Not again," Rey hissed. She was so _kriffing_ close. Leaning forward, she slammed her palm into the floor.

Just then, she heard it: a low frequency rumble. It sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Go away," Rey barked. Her voice echoed across the Bond. She didn't need to look over her shoulder. He was already standing there.

Kylo Ren remained silent. His gaze roamed over every inch of her, committing it to memory. He looked like a man dying of thirst. _And he was_. Rey hadn't let him in since Crait. Judging from her tone, she didn't intend to speak with him now.

Rey sighed. The heat from his stare was making her cheeks and ears turn red.

"You called me," Kylo said softly.

Rey scoffed and looked down. She took the opportunity to smooth out the front of her undershirt. It shouldn't matter how she looked, but Rey couldn't help it. Her fingers combed over her ears, pushing the stubborn tendrils back into place.

"Just leave."

"How many times?" Kylo asked, taking a step forward. He wasn't about to leave.

"What?" Rey said. Her gaze shifted to the kyber crystal. _Kriff._ Did he know? Could he see her surroundings?

"How many times have you tried to assemble your lightsaber?" Kylo Ren hated repeating himself, but Rey would never know it from his tone. His voice was deep but soothing.

"I don't need your help, _Ben,"_ Rey said, finally looking over her shoulder. It was good to see him again, as much as it pained her to admit.

"I know," Kylo said. He moved slowly around the cramped confines of the hut. Although he couldn't see her surroundings, he knew to duck below the connecting wood joists.

Rey followed his every step with her round, hazel eyes. He wasn't here to fight. So why was he here?

Kylo knelt in front of her, joining Rey on the scratchy mat. The pair stared into each other's eyes for a long time without saying anything. He was happy to see her—as happy as he could look, anyway.

"Thirty-four days," Kylo said, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Thirty-five," Rey corrected, confirming a suspicion he had. She was keeping track as well.

His eyes never left hers, but his hand moved over the newly constructed handle. Somehow, he knew right where it was. The reflective piece levitated under his control.

Rey inhaled sharply. "Can you see my surroundings?"

"No. Just you," he answered. That was all he ever wanted to see.

"Then how did you know?" Rey asked. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Kylo Ren could be lying.

"The same way I know there are candles in your room," Kylo replied. He looked around the treehouse, trying to picture the space. "You have candles… or firebug lanterns. Something like that. The light here is natural. It dances in your eyes. It kisses your skin."

His leather clad fingers ghosted over her exposed shoulder. Rey swallowed hard. She should have flinched or pushed him away. Kylo was so close to touching her. He wanted to touch her, but instead, he pulled his trembling fingers away.

"I know the feeling Rey," he continued. "The feeling of frustration. I failed to assemble my lightsaber on the first try, too. It takes some Jedi weeks to assemble their lightsaber. To an outsider, it seems like a simple task. A handful of machined parts and a kyber crystal. Elegant and more complicated than they could possibly know."

"It does seem that way," Rey nodded. She felt foolish for thinking it would be easier. "So, how many tries did it take you?"

"Four," Kylo answered. "The first sword is always the hardest. It will get easier. I've constructed several lightsabers over the years. How many times have—"

"Three," Rey said abruptly. Her freckled cheeks were burning. She couldn't help but feel defensive, and a little competitive. What if she couldn't complete it on the fourth try, like Ben? What would that mean?

"Okay," Kylo soothed. "The number of attempts doesn't matter. That's not the point. You have natural skill, Rey. You know… a lightsaber is—"

"I already told you," Rey gritted out. "I don't need your help."

"I know. I think… I need yours," Kylo said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Rey's heart skipped a beat. For a split second, she saw her vision of Ben Solo again. The same vision she shared with him on the way to Snoke's throne room.

"If I can show you something. Anything. Even if it's just one lesson…"

His voice trailed off, but Rey could tell where he was going.

"Maybe you could stay away from me," Rey finished. It was like getting slapped in the face. Rey couldn't keep her eyes from fluttering. She should hate Kylo Ren. She should never want to see his face again. But to lose the connection forever?

"That's what you want, isn't it?" he said with a quirk of his brow.

"I don't… I don't know," Rey said quietly. "Is that what you want, Ben?"

Kylo lowered his gaze. He couldn't take the look on Rey's face. Her confusion. Her uncertainty. It cut him someplace deep.

Rey took in his features. He looked tired. "When was the last time you slept?"

Furrowing his brow, Kylo tried to avoid the question altogether. He couldn't hide the truth from Rey. She'd see right through his façade. Instead, he focused on the lightsaber pieces on the floor. With a deliberate wave, his fingers nearly brushed along her knee. The hilt came up in sections, floating in front of them.

Kylo cleared his throat. "The mistake is believing that it can only be _one_ way. Even with lightsabers. There are infinite ways, Rey. The books you're reading… they probably tell you to find a cave or mountain top. Someplace secluded. Back to nature. Wise words from old men in robes."

The last part sounded bitter. Rey's gaze drifted to the bookcase under the window. Kylo knew about the ancient Jedi texts. But how? He had never been to Ahch-To. _Had he?_

"That doesn't work for everyone. It shouldn't take weeks to build a lightsaber. The process doesn't have to leave you starving and physically drained," he continued.

"I know all about starving," Rey countered. "Are you always looking for shortcuts?"

"I'm not suggesting a shortcut," Kylo said. "You're different. _We're_ different. You don't need a quiet place, Rey. It didn't work for me."

"What are you suggesting?" Rey said, licking her bottom lip. Kylo looked so good in the warm glow of the lanterns.

"Don't do it here. You don't need to be in nature. Go to your _home_. The place you love. Build it there… in that noisy, piece of junk—"

"Stop!" Rey snapped. Her hand opened quickly. Using the Force, she yanked the hilt from Kylo Ren's control. Catching it firmly, the young Jedi stood up and backed away.

Kylo Ren was just as quick. Getting to his feet, he crowded over her. His head was lowered just enough to avoid hitting the treehouse roof.

"Your jealous that I have your father's ship," Rey accused.

"Do you know how easy it is to find _the Millennium Falcon?_ The entire galaxy knows what she looks like," Kylo barked. He gritted his teeth for a moment. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't the conversation he had rehearsed so many times. Yelling at her wasn't going to accomplish anything. Couldn't Rey see his concern? Wasn't it written in his eyes and trembling lips?

Kylo Ren started to turn away, but Rey grabbed his wrist. The Darksider flinched slightly at the contact.

"Why do you care so much _, Supreme Leader?"_ Rey said. She couldn't stop her voice from shaking. "Aren't you tearing the galaxy apart, trying to find me."

"The First Order is hunting down the traitors you call allies," Kylo growled. "But I don't want _you_ found."

"I don't need you to protect me!" Rey said, pushing his wrist away.

They were breathing heavily now.

"You can't have it both ways, Ben! Star Destroyers pummel any system that has ever supported the Resistance or your mother. Massive amounts of collateral damage are piling up. You act like it's nothing. And eventually, they will find us again. _Your_ First Order will find me!"

"I need you to stop. Stop flying around in that blasted ship!" Kylo bellowed. He was seething, but Rey wouldn't yield. She was crowding him now, just as much as he was crowding her.

"Ben," Rey said sternly.

With a clench of his fist, the Force shook the treehouse. The firebug lanterns swayed dangerously, and the tiny insects abandoned their homes. Hundreds of little balls of light flew between Kylo and Rey. Their frantic glowing ends switched colors—turning from amber to green—alternating quickly as they passed. It was a beautiful display, considering.

The pair exchanged heated glances as the last of the firebugs escaped out of the window. Darkness crowded the room in their place. Kylo and Rey remained locked in a silent stalemate. The only light on their bodies came from the moon itself.

"Please," Kylo said, reaching for her elbow. His fingers finally pressed into her arm guards. The hardened curve around her elbow felt so inviting. The kind of touch that only lovers know. If she would only let him go further.

"I'd like you… to leave," Rey said. Her voice had grown strong and steady again.

Kylo clenched his jaw and let her go. Turning his back, he paused. This time, Rey didn't make a move to stop him. Their connection started to wane. He could feel it. Kylo dreaded this part.

"Forever?" he asked.

Rey's lips parted. She wanted to say 'yes.' Her brain screamed at her to say it. But her heart wouldn't let her.

"That's what I thought." With that, Kylo Ren was gone.

Rey blinked, instantly missing the dark form that once stood there. Something told her that he would be visiting again soon. The Force wasn't ready to close their connection. And she wasn't ready to let go.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by the awesome work of Nihterne on tumblr. Working on the second chapter right now. This will be a short story, full of visual goodness. :)


	2. A Dream

Kylo Ren struggled to find sleep that night. He was exhausted. Emotionally. Physically. The duties of Supreme Leader had already started to take their toll. He wasn't a politician. He was a warrior. Diplomacy at the point of a lightsaber would only get him so far.

Visiting with Rey should have helped his insomnia. It didn't. He tossed and turned for hours, replaying their interaction.

He wanted to see her again. Soon. But did he say enough? Could he have done more? Maybe he should have said it outright.

"I need our connection. What we have is special. You're special."

Kylo didn't say any of those things. The opportunity was there, but doing so would have left him too exposed. Too vulnerable.

Truthfully, it would be easier if Rey closed herself from the Bond. Maybe then he could be the ruler he needed to be. She was a quick study. If there was a way to end their connection, she'd find it. And he wouldn't make the choice for her. He wasn't strong enough to stay away.

 _Maker_. Kylo didn't want to lose the Bond. It became his deepest fear.

At one point, in the early morning hours, he finally fell asleep. It didn't provide him with the rest he so desperately needed. His eyelids fluttered every now and then…

* * *

"It's the end. The end of the rebellion." Rey's voice sounded distant. Almost teasing.

"Rey?" Kylo said. Blinking twice, he sat forward. That was her voice. Scanning the landscape, his eyes widened.

 _Crait._ How did he get back here?

"Oh, yes," Kylo remembered now.

Battalions of stormtroopers covered the barren salt flats. Between each regiment, was a large First Order Banner. The end of the rebellion. It seemed fitting that it should end here. Kylo Ren let them slip away the first time. Clearly, he had corrected his mistake. Leaning back, the Darksider smirked. He was sitting on top of a throne made of red crystals. It wasn't the most comfortable thing—not that comfort mattered.

"Supreme Leader," came a sniveling voice. "May I introduce Empress Rey."

Kylo glared in the direction of General Hux. Wisely, the general left his side without saying another word—fading into the background.

On cue, the stormtroopers turned to face the woman walking down the center aisle. Rey looked stunning. She wasn't in one of her modest training outfits. Her shimmery, white gown caught the sunlight. Her chestnut hair was down, framing her face in an angelic way. Rey looked like an Empress.

"Rey," Kylo said. For a moment, he stopped breathing.

She looked determined, walking with a confident stride. Not once did she blink. Not once did she look away from Kylo Ren. Rey didn't care about the stormtroopers. It didn't bother her that she was outnumbered. And why should it? This was Empress Rey. The stormtroopers were hers to command.

"You look—"

"Shh," Rey replied. Making it up the crystal steps, she knelt before the Supreme Leader. Her head bowed slightly, but her eyes never left his.

Kylo was speechless. Never. Never in his wildest fantasies would Rey bow before him. This was too good to be true.

Without hesitating—without asking for permission—Rey brought her hands to his knees. Kylo tensed as she pulled herself higher, placing her chest and torso between his legs.

 _Maker._

Her fingernails clawed into his pants, digging into his thighs. The sensation made his bottom lip quiver.

"R-Rey," he stammered. She was so bold. So forward. Every stormtrooper was watching them.

The empress smiled in response, but there was nothing innocent behind her smoky eyes. It was like she could read his thoughts. His every desire. Maybe she could. Her fingers traveled further, moving up his thighs.

"Rey?" Kylo repeated. Something was different. It wasn't just the gown, hair or makeup. This wasn't _his_ Rey. No. She wouldn't—not like this. Not here.

It was a dream. All of it. A dream he couldn't enjoy anymore.

"Stand," Kylo ordered. When she refused, he leaned forward and reached for her.

Rey was quicker. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her cheek. _Kriff._ The contact sent a charge down his spine and across his extremities. For a second, Kylo forgot this wasn't real. He'd give anything to stay in this moment forever.

Letting out a sigh, Rey's eyes fluttered shut. Suddenly, a tiny piece of her cheek flew away. It was the size of a freckle, barely big enough to notice. Before Kylo could say anything, another piece floated away. Followed by another. And then the rest of her began to dissolve.

"No," Kylo breathed. He cupped her face with both hands. Rey never felt fragile before, but she did now. "No… stay with me," he begged.

In the background, the stormtroopers started to break apart into tiny pieces of salt. With a gust of wind, the First Order battalions disappeared completely.

For Kylo, the loss of his army barely registered. He was searching Rey's face as more of her blew away. Her hands. Her fingers. The elegant dress. Holding her was like holding the sands of the Jakku desert. The harder he squeezed, the more he lost.

Rey disappeared quickly. Kylo Ren felt helpless. His strength wasn't enough to save her. It didn't matter that he was screaming at the top of his lungs. The last thing he remembered seeing were her lips. They cracked like clay and faded into nothing.

"Rey!"

* * *

"Ben!" Rey repeated, leaning her knee on his bed. She was starting to panic now. The bedroom shook violently around them. Several ceiling lights had already come crashing to the floor. Her hand moved to Kylo's sweaty forehead, cupping it. He was cold.

"No," Kylo gasped, waking with a sudden start. Breathing heavily, he frantically searched the darkened bedroom. Was he awake or still dreaming? His round eyes looked like deep pools, but they finally settled on the comforting silhouette next to him.

"Rey?"

She looked relieved… and a little annoyed at the same time.

"Lights," he said, expecting them to turn on automatically. They didn't. The white edge lighting around the viewports flickered on, letting him see a little more of Rey.

"Maker, Ben," she said softly. Letting out a deep sigh, she shook her head.

Kylo sat up and pulled off the covers. He couldn't believe she was here, in his bedroom. She was _worried_ about him.

The sight of Kylo's bare chest and torso made Rey move away from the bed and look anywhere else. Her tongue clicked in annoyance. She would have asked him to cover up, but he didn't do that the last time. Part of her wished that she could just admire his form. But that would be dangerous.

"You're here," Kylo said, swallowing hard. "How long were you watching over me?"

Rey bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to answer the question. Maybe he could sense that because Kylo didn't press her further.

"Does this happen every time you have a nightmare?" Rey replied, changing the subject. She crossed her arms and gritted her teeth.

"What?" Kylo asked. What was her problem? He raked his fingers through his wet locks, hoping that he didn't look like a mess.

Rey finally shifted her gaze to him. She tried to focus on his face and nothing more. "Look around. Your room is trashed, Ben."

Just then, a power terminal along the far wall blew. It sputtered, sending sparks across the reflective tile floor. The noise made them both jump.

Rey grabbed her chest and let out a groan.

"I can fix that," he said with a chuckle.

It was then that the connection started to waiver. They could both feel it. Ben inhaled sharply. He moved to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. Rey looked away again. She was ready to leave. She shouldn't have come in the first place. The young Jedi turned her back to him, fully intending to retreat to her treehouse on Kashyyyk.

"No. Wait," Kylo said, reaching for her. His fingers moved gently over her hand, engulfing her soft skin. When Rey didn't protest, he added, "Please. Stay with me for a moment."

Rey knew better. She shouldn't stay, but she found herself turning around to face him. She allowed Kylo to pull her closer. The Bond stabilized once more, putting them both at ease. Kylo brushed his thumb over her hand and leaned forward. His forehead bowed, nearly pressing into her stomach.

"Thank you," he murmured. His dark locks fell and covered his face.

Rey stood there quietly, listening to him breathe. She remembered what it was like on Ahch-To. She remembered how he helped her. Maybe this was her way of returning the favor? _No._ It was more than that. It was nice to be close to Kylo, even if they were separated by a galaxy. The silence between them was comforting.

They weren't enemies. She wasn't sure what they were. But they couldn't be _that._ The way he looked at her. The way they spoke to each other. Rey wasn't naïve. Hand holding shouldn't leave her stomach with butterflies. It wasn't like this with anyone else. Just him.

 _Kriff_. Why couldn't it always be like this?

She didn't leave—not for a long time. When Rey's fingers finally came up to curl through his hair, the connection closed.

* * *

It was Rey's turn to lose some sleep. The smell of Ben's hair. The way he asked her to stay. And how he said, "Thank you." Sleep wasn't an option at this point.

Gathering the lightsaber components, Rey stuffed them in her satchel. Deciding to put this newfound energy to good use, she changed into her training clothes. She was a Jedi. Every Jedi needed a working lightsaber. What she had right now was nothing more than a paperweight.

Leaving her treehouse behind, Rey headed for the Resistance base. It was still dark out, but she brought a firebug lantern with her. She would take Ben's advice. She'd assemble the lightsaber in her true _home._ With any luck, she wouldn't bump into her friends. _Yes,_ Rey wanted to see them. But she needed to do this first. She needed to prove to herself that she could.

This was going to be the day.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. Say hello on tumblr - my name is terapid - and check out my other stories here. The next chapter is going to be a fun one. Rey assembles her lightsaber. Look for the update around Friday of this week. It will be worth the wait. Follow the fic for updates.


	3. Parallels

The bridge of _the Finalizer_ was swarming with activity. Each station worked diligently to get their second in command, General Hux, some much-needed answers.

"There must be an explanation. Check these reports ag—" Hux said, stopping himself mid-sentence.

Captain Darrish was no longer listening to the general. Instead, he stiffened in fear. The captain was a grown man, and yet he looked ready to piss all over the front of his pants. That could mean only one thing.

"Supreme Leader," Hux said, before turning around. He found Kylo Ren's dark silhouette in the middle of the bridge.

Kylo wasn't there to speak with his general. The Darksider wasn't planning an inspection this morning. He wanted to train. He wanted to put his fist through some sparring droids. But that changed once he left his quarters. There was a great deal of confusion among the First Order officers. He could sense it radiating in waves—most of it coming from the direction of the bridge.

Now that Kylo Ren was on the scene, he sensed fear as well. That part was nothing new. The command crew continued to work, but the room had grown very quiet.

"Supreme Leader Ren," Hux addressed again. He approached Kylo with caution, trying to gauge his mood.

"Is there something I should know, General?" Kylo said. His gaze shifted to the panoramic viewports. Even now, he wasn't giving Hux his full attention. Kylo's mind had already drifted to Rey. To their Bond. He pressed against it, simply to feel the barrier. It was comforting and taunting at the same time.

Hux paused before answering. Kylo Ren wasn't the same person—not since becoming Supreme Leader. He was different. Less predictable. _Stranger_. The general could usually anticipate Kylo's reaction to things, especially to bad news. But this behavior was something else. Kylo was noticeably distracted, often looking to the horizon. Sometimes he appeared to speak under his breath.

Clearing his throat, the general answered. "Our engineering staff is assessing the tremor issue. We've determined it's unrelated to any critical system or component. So, we're currently checking auxiliary and non-essential systems."

"Tremors," Kylo stated. He scanned the bridge again. As he did, it slowly dawned on him.

Hux eyed the Supreme Leader carefully. Kylo Ren must have felt them. Why else would he be on the bridge so early in the morning?

"Yes, Supreme Leader. Slight vibrations aboard _the Finalizer_ ," Hux replied. "Originating from the center of the ship."

Kylo didn't blink or change his expression. This was the last thing he needed right now. There was no doubt in his mind, his nightmares were to blame. The mess in the bedroom was just the beginning.

"Why wasn't I alerted sooner?" Kylo asked.

"Our teams are working on the issue, Supreme Leader," Hux said quickly. "It could be nothing more than a bad harmonic frequency. Shield emitters are being checked as we speak."

"That's reassuring, General Hux," Kylo replied. Suddenly, he looked off to the side. He smelled something, a bizarre combination of aromas. The ocean… pine… and engine grease.

"We shouldn't have these issues on a relatively new flagship," Kylo continued. He sounded distracted.

"Our engineers will discover the source, Supreme Leader," Hux said.

Kylo looked to the ceiling, fixating on a point above the navigation console. "The restrictor coil is leaking."

Hux narrowed his gaze. "Restrictor coil?" He began swiping across reports on his holopad. It took him a moment before the words fully registered. "Wait… _The Finalizer_ hyperdrive doesn't use a restrictor coil—"

By the time General Hux looked up, Kylo Ren had left the bridge.

* * *

Rey stood on the edge of the runway, the facing new Rebellion hangar. She wasn't expecting to come across so much activity on the base—not at this hour, anyway.

Much to her surprise, there were dozens of X-Wings parked outside. She had never seen so many types before. Most of them were different models, built from different eras. Some of them matched the models she scavenged on Jakku. They must have been thirty years old.

Leia was right. The Rebellion had allies. Even if the equipment was older, it still worked. Rey could barely contain her excitement. Reinforcements had finally arrived.

The half dome hangar had transformed since the last time she visited. Its roof was covered by foliage, vines and anything else that could conceal the location from above. Two massive four-wheel loaders were just inside the entrance, finishing their supply run.

Rey inspected the first row of X-Wings, giving the loaders a chance to clear out. She was mesmerized by the different color schemes and symbols painted on each fighter. Rey recognized some of the dialects, but most of the markings were foreign to her. The pilots must have come from all corners of the galaxy.

By the time she reached the hangar entrance, a pair of Wookiee elders were walking alongside her. They were inspecting the X-Wings as well. Rey got the strangest feeling that she should know one of them.

The larger Wookiee looked down and purred in Shyriiwook. "Greetings. I'm Tarfful."

"Hello," Rey replied quickly. "I'm Rey."

Some of the island tribes on Kashyyyk required translators, but Tarfful seemed to understand her just fine. He then pointed at the second loader as it passed. "Big." He had never seen a tire that size. It was taller than him.

Rey smiled and nodded in response. She was grateful to have the help of the Wookiees. The whole Rebellion was grateful.

The young Jedi followed the pair into the crowded hangar. Once she caught a glimpse of _the Falcon,_ it was time to part ways. The ship was toward the center which made it difficult to get to. Supply crates and miscellaneous equipment were piled everywhere—waiting for installation. How did Chewie manage to land in the middle of this? If there was an emergency, _The Falcon_ couldn't leave until everything was put away.

Rey ducked underneath several sections of scaffolding, and nimbly avoided a pair of forklifts. As she got closer to _the Falcon,_ she heard a welcome sound. BB-8 rolled across the tarmac, stopping in front of her destination. It didn't take long for the droid to spot her. He whistled loudly, excited to see Rey.

"Hey!" Poe yelled as he backpedaled—nearly bumping into his droid. His attention was on the nearest forklift. "Watch out for those fueling pumps!" When BB-8 beeped again, Poe finally stopped to listen.

Rey's smile faded for a split second. She was happy to see Poe, but she wasn't looking to chat. She had a mission to accomplish.

"Hey stranger," Poe said, waving her over. The handsome pilot looked like a complete mess, but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see Rey.

Poe volunteered for back-to-back shifts, the second of which was finally coming to an end. His flight suit was covered in grease smudges. His hair was wet with sweat. Poe was exhausted, but somehow, he still managed to flash her a winning grin.

Rey made her way to Poe and BB-8. She kept a wary eye on the large crane arm behind _the Falcon._ It was currently carrying a heavy load across the hangar. Rey was accustomed to dangerous working conditions, but this was different. The night crew was tired. She could sense it. When Rey scavenged, she only had to worry about herself. There weren't so many moving parts. Human error or fatigue never factored into it, because she was always on her own.

"How long has it been… a week?" Poe beamed. He ran his fingers through an old rag, cleaning them.

"I think so," Rey said with a smile. She did a quick scan of the hangar. "Things are really coming together. All this gear and the X-Wing fleet outside. It's incredible."

"We're receiving new recruits every day, which is exactly what we need. People believe in Leia. Without her, I'm not sure where we'd be," Poe said with a nod.

The Rebellion would be finished, but he didn't want to admit that.

"How's the treehouse? Bet there's less noise out that way."

"Yes, the nights are quiet. It's really amazing… more than I could have ever hoped for," Rey said. She felt guilty. Rey was planning on talking to someone—maybe to Poe—about the nightly patrols around her treehouse. But not anymore. No one on the base was getting much rest, especially with rebellion members pulling double-shifts.

"And how's training?" Poe asked.

"It's… well, it's training, you know," Rey chuckled. "Difficult at times. Sometimes I wish I had a teacher. When I have questions or when I get stuck." She swallowed hard. Why was she telling this to him?

"Have you spoken to Leia?" Poe asked. "I'm sure the general could help."

Rey pressed her lips together. She didn't want to bother Leia with every single problem. The general had enough on her plate. Before Rey could answer, a rumbling 'hum' buzzed her ears. It made her pulse race, and suddenly, her arms were covered in goosebumps.

Kylo Ren was here.

* * *

"Uh," Rey said, searching for an excuse to leave. She didn't want to be rude, but it seemed unavoidable at this point. Rey could see Kylo Ren in her peripherals. Fortunately, BB-8 started chirping. It gave her a moment to think.

"That's right, little buddy," Poe said. "Finn will be so happy to see you. His shift should start soon. And I know Chewie is around here somewhere."

"I'd like to see them too," Rey said, her voice trailing away. "Maybe… we can meet for lunch."

Kylo Ren was standing underneath _the Falcon._ He appeared to be inspecting it.

"Excuse me for a second," she said. Rey made a beeline for Kylo, closing the distance between them. Her lips parted. She wanted to scream. She wanted to grab him by the collar and force him to leave.

Rey was certain of it now. Kylo could see her surroundings.

Poe and BB-8 glanced at each other, before following their friend.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Poe called out. BB-8 whistled too.

"The restrictor coil is leaking," Kylo stated matter-of-factly. He had yet to look down or acknowledge Rey, even though she was standing right in front of him. "Looks bad," he continued. "That's the problem with refurbished parts."

Poe and BB-8 stopped a few feet away from Rey, giving her some space. It was then that Poe noticed the spill on the tarmac. It wasn't there earlier. "Damn. Something is leaking."

"I know," Rey said, addressing Kylo and Poe at the same time. She didn't take her eyes off the Darksider, however.

"Who are you talking to?" Kylo said, finally returning her heated gaze. He smirked a little. Rey wasn't happy to see him, but that didn't matter. The Force brought them together and he didn't plan on leaving yet.

"You _can_ see my surroundings," Rey gritted out. She tried her best to speak without moving her lips.

Kylo didn't answer. He wasn't going to lie to Rey.

"I can get Chewie," Poe said, rubbing his stubbly chin. "I know you have other things to do."

"Do you like him?" Kylo asked. He searched her face, drinking in the details. Her eyelashes. Her freckles. The way her nose crinkled. He could never get enough.

"No," Rey said, answering both men again. She suddenly looked away, realizing what she had admitted. With a heavy sigh, she glanced at her friends. "Sorry. Please don't bother Chewie. I can handle this. I need to do some work inside anyway. Thank you, Poe."

"The pilot," Kylo said calmly. He didn't _sound_ jealous. And for some reason, Rey found that incredibly annoying.

"I can give you a hand," Poe offered.

"No," Rey replied. "Really, I have—"

Suddenly, Kylo grabbed Rey's wrist. In an instant, he pulled her in close—his chest flush with her back. He forced her hand toward the ceiling, locking it in place. Before Rey could protest or shove him away, a loud 'crash' came from above.

A cable snapped from the crane, sending six metal supply boxes tumbling toward Poe. Kylo moved Rey's palm, tracking the falling objects. Rey reacted on instinct alone. The Force responded, catching the crushing load at the last second.

Poe hit the deck in a coiled position, covering his head. BB-8 let out a terrified screech.

"Hold," Kylo whispered, brushing his lips near her ear.

Shouting erupted throughout the hangar. Dozens of volunteers came rushing onto the scene.

"Stay back!" Rey shouted, bearing her teeth.

Poe looked stunned. His round eyes found Rey briefly. BB-8 let out another distress call, which made Poe come to his senses. The pair rolled out from under the boxes, getting to safety. Several pilots rushed forward, helping their Commander to his feet.

"Thank the Maker," Poe breathed.

Kylo purred in Rey's ear. A slight smile was on his lips. He carefully released Rey's hand, letting the Jedi lower the crates on her own. His fingers trailed along her arm bindings, feeling the ragged texture. One day. One day he'd unravel these from her.

"Kriff, I told them… no cranes!" Poe said, still catching his breath. "Rey… that was incredible. You saved my life."

Rey swallowed hard. Now that it was over, her fingers couldn't stop trembling. It all happened so fast. Poe and BB-8 would be dead if _Ben_ hadn't intervened _._

"Deep breath," Kylo soothed. His chest remained pressed into her back. He could feel her heart racing. "I know that look, Rey. Don't beat yourself up. Not over this."

"Why?" Rey whispered. She turned just enough to look at Kylo's face. The way they were standing. There was something so intimate about this moment. She didn't want to pull away from the warmth of his body. "Ben?"

"Why save someone you care about?" he asked. "I thought the answer would be obvious."

"I-I should check on my friends," Rey stammered. She didn't know what else to say. Her mind was swimming with so many thoughts. So many questions. She should thank Kylo Ren, but that didn't seem like enough. And there were so many people around them now.

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. There were whispers of the Force and of Rey's awesome power. It made her blush.

"Leave him," Kylo replied. His fingertips came to a rest on her waist. The touch was soft at first, but when Rey didn't flinch, it grew much bolder. His hands settled into place, molding themselves to her contours.

"Let the others look after him," Kylo said. "You have a lightsaber to build, remember?"

"I couldn't. I can't concentrate on that now," Rey said.

"Yes… you can."

"And if I fail?" Rey asked.

"You won't."

* * *

 _The Falcon's_ interior was dimly lit. Rey could hear noise bleeding through the ship's hull. The hangar crew was working hard again, but the noise didn't break her concentration. There was something about this ship that Rey found relaxing. The tension was gone from her shoulders. She was at peace here. She was home.

Above Rey, the lightsaber parts hovered in place. Even with her eyes closed, the young Jedi could see them clearly.

On one end, was the magnetic stabilizing ring and tuning flange. Followed by the blade length and power adjustment knobs—those had survived the tug of war with Kylo Ren. The inner components—the energy circuits and cycling field energizers—she felt those next. Rey built those from scratch. She smiled to herself, moving to the focusing crystal and primary kyber crystal. Those represented the heartbeat of the lightsaber and that heartbeat would be strong. Rey could feel every part this time, inside and out.

Exhaling slowly, Rey felt the pieces come together. The edges fused, cleaner than an acetylene torch. The sound of a "flash," made her jump. The blade extended and bathed her skin in a cool blue. A comforting 'hum' filled the ship's interior.

The lightsaber purred from above. It spun slowly, staying perpendicular to Rey's meditative form. Her hand shot up, grabbing the hilt firmly. It's power. She could feel it pulsing in her hand.

Rey gasped and opened her eyes. "Yes!" She held the sword high, taking in its elegant form. Triumph… _at last._

She needed this moment. Every Jedi did. She had a functioning lightsaber. A lightsaber made from parts she salvaged. It was part of her identity now. She was "Rey from nowhere." She was also "Rey, the last Jedi."

With a flick of her thumb, the cool blue blade retracted. Rey sprang to her feet and ran toward _the Falcon's_ door.

Her veins were coursing with excitement as she pressed the 'release.' Rey couldn't wait to show everyone. Leia, Finn, and Poe needed to see her sword first. They had been so patient. So very understanding. Her lightsaber felt like a real accomplishment. It was something tangible. Something she could share.

"Ben," Rey breathed. She didn't expect to find him outside waiting for her.

Kylo Ren kept his head lowered, focusing on the tarmac.

Rey's smile faded. She gripped her lightsaber hilt tighter. "Don't tell me that you're here to gloat."

His dark eyes darted to her. He looked insulted by the statement. Rey furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You were right, okay? I needed help," Rey said. "I needed to build it here."

"You didn't need my help," Kylo replied. His stance shifted awkwardly.

Rey pressed her lips together. What was this? If he wasn't here to congratulate her, then why was he here?

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me what's wrong." Rey came down the ramp and brushed by Kylo, moving his cape as she passed.

"You don't know?" Kylo growled, turning to face her.

"Stop," Rey hissed. She wouldn't let him spoil this moment for her. "We can't do _this_ out here." She scanned the hangar quickly, making sure that no one was looking in her direction.

"I am _proud_ of you, Rey," Kylo said. "That's the truth. Your skills. Your speed and intelligence. But this… this also means…" He didn't want to finish the statement. And maybe it dawned on Rey, because her expression quickly softened.

"I _see_ ," Rey said. "You're upset. It means we'll have to face each other in battle again."

Inhaling shakily, Kylo shut his wet eyes and turned away. For the first time since their Bond opened, he was the one to pull back. The connection waivered dangerously, nearly closing on Rey.

"You made that choice, Ben," Rey said while moving closer. "I begged you. You could have saved the fleet. You could have come home."

Kylo didn't answer. He couldn't trust his own voice.

"Maker," Rey said, shaking her head. She grabbed Kylo's hand and pulled him toward _the Falcon_. The Bond stabilized again. Kylo was numb, but he allowed Rey to guide him.

"Wait," he mumbled. "Why are we here?"

Rey didn't answer. She hit the 'close' button to give them some privacy. The ramp slowly raised as she took a step closer to Kylo Ren. Clipping the lightsaber on her belt, Rey swallowed hard. Her hands moved to his torso, sinking into the fabric. Her palms and fingers pressed into his muscles and roamed. Moving upward they explored his chest and collarbone.

Kylo's eyes widened. Her touch left him breathless. Rey's piercing gaze held his. She leaned forward, getting on her tippy toes. Kylo pulled her closer, his hands finding the small of her back. His lips parted and came in search of hers.

The _Falcon's_ ramp closed and locked. But just as it did, _Finn_ caught a glimpse of something strange.

* * *

A/N: Part 3/6. What a cruel spot to end this chapter, huh? I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. This chapter is setting up some really fun elements. Check me out on tumblr - terapid - thanks for reading.


	4. The Man in the Mirror

The Bond between Kylo Ren and Rey thrummed like a heartbeat. Kylo's strong hands pulled Rey into an embrace, lifting her effortlessly from the ground.

Rey's bottom lip trembled as her chest pressed into his. The warmth of his body left her weak in the knees. It was a good thing that Kylo was holding her now. She knew he'd never let her fall.

Everything had been leading to this moment. Every fight, every stolen glance. All of it. Kylo licked his lips in anticipation. The way he looked at her; the way he spoke to her. His feelings were written all over his face.

Part of Rey was terrified—too terrified to breathe or look away. But she wasn't afraid of the kiss. No, she wanted it just as badly. She feared what the kiss symbolized. She feared what came after. It meant that things could never be the same.

Rey's hands had a mind of their own. Moving slowly, her palms and fingers roamed upward and met the sides of his neck. When Kylo groaned in approval, she continued to the back of his head. There she found his dark mane.

Trying to savor the moment, Kylo paused before leaning in. He admired the glint in Rey's hazel eyes. The smell of her chestnut hair. The strong, beautiful Jedi in his arms. She was the only person in the entire galaxy that mattered. The power she held over him. He wondered if she knew.

And then it happened. Kylo's lips found hers. Rey's found his. It was ungraceful at first, how they stumbled over each other. But after a few seconds, they figured it out—the proper tilt to their heads. And it turned incredible. It was meant to be.

"Her lips," Kylo thought. They were softer than he imagined. Softer and so eager to explore. His mind when blank after that. The way she pulled at his bottom lip, coaxing him into her mouth. How she gasped quickly and released, only to attack his top lip next.

On instinct, Rey wrapped her legs around his torso. _Maker._ She had no idea. No idea it could feel like this.

Kylo eagerly swallowed Rey's moans. His left hand dropped to her ass, planting firmly in place. His right hand came to the back of her head, cradling it. Rey's response felt so natural. With a roll of her hips, Rey positioned herself higher. Her legs tightened like a vice. She pulled on his dark locks, deepening the kiss. The Darksider gruntled loudly in appreciation.

The pair fell into uninhibited rhythm. Their bodies mimicked a game of give and take reminiscent of the Force Bond they shared. Soft moans followed by deep kisses. Kylo sucked eagerly on Rey's tongue one minute; Rey returned the favor the next. They did this again and again. Sweat formed on their brows. Hands explored everywhere, pulling on fabric. Grabbing for more. It was never enough.

Needing air, the couple broke away at the same time. Kylo shuttered and swallowed the last taste of Rey with a single gulp. His forehead leaned against hers. He was so hard for Rey—his cock strained against his pants. He was certain she knew. She _had_ to know.

Keeping her eyes closed, Rey took deep breaths. The heat from his lips lingered. Kriff, the sensation was addicting. She wanted to feel him always. Her hands released his mane and came down to lay flat on Kylo's chest.

The young Jedi sighed in content. She was certain of one thing: this felt right. It was supposed to feel this way. No one could convince her otherwise.

"I don't want to leave," Kylo said softly. He hadn't opened his eyes either. The Force Bond was running strong, like their heartbeats.

"Ben," Rey said, finally finding her voice. Her forehead came to a rest in the crook of his neck. "What are we going to do about this?"

* * *

"Finn," General Leia said, looking up from her desk. He had just left her office a few minutes before. She didn't expect to see him again so soon—at least, not without Rey. "I thought you were retrieving our Jedi from the hangar."

Finn nodded slightly in response, leaning against her doorway. The "lost" expression on his face made Leia frown.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," she continued.

"No. Not a ghost," Finn said slowly. "Not exactly. I don't… I don't know what I saw." He sounded like he had more to say, but his voice trailed off toward the end.

"Okay," Leia said, removing her spectacles. She made a gesture to the reports in her hand. "I suppose these budget reports can wait a few minutes. Why don't you step into my office and try that again.

"Sure," Finn said, shuffling forward a few steps. His fingers drummed along the nearest chair. "This is awkward."

"What is?" Leia asked.

"I meant to ask you something earlier… about Crait."

"Crait?" Leia said. She wasn't expecting that.

"It's about your brother," Finn said, quickly adding, "I don't want to bring up something painful, but I really need to know. It could be important."

"Let's hear it," Leia said with a heavy sigh. She leaned back in her chair and searched the young man's face. The people closest to her were bound to have questions about Luke.

"How could Luke be on Crait… if he was on Ahch-To at the same time?" he asked.

* * *

"Stay with me," Kylo Ren said.

The pair didn't speak much after the kiss. They held each other in a comfortable silence. In a word, it was _perfect_. It was the happiest Kylo had been in ages.

"Stay with me."

That was Kylo Ren's response. It was the last thing he said to Rey before their connection closed. Before his communicator "buzzed," ruining the moment. Before reality reared its ugly head.

 _Kriff._

What they shared was perfect and he should have told her that. Why didn't he? Rey deserved to know the truth. She needed to know how he felt. What that kiss meant to him. But she was gone now.

Kylo was left to wander the corridors of _the Legacy,_ without a destination in mind. Stormtrooper units scurried past, hoping to avoid the Supreme Leader's gaze. True to form, Kylo ignored them. There was only one thing on his mind.

 _Rey_.

The look on her face when he asked her to stay. He could almost hear her heart breaking. But at least she didn't say, "No." When the communicator went off, she slipped away. Rey must have felt put on the spot. The young Jedi had a life outside of their relationship. On some level, Kylo understood that.

This was the harsh reality of their situation. Rey was working alongside the enemy. That should make her the enemy too, but somehow it didn't. She was too special to him. Standing on the other side of that reality was the First Order. As Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren was vital to the operation. The First Order needed stability and focus from their ruler. Something he couldn't give them lately.

The communicator on his belt rang again. Someone, probably Hux, was still looking for him. Kylo glowered. He wasn't ready to face his daily responsibilities. He needed to clear his mind first.

"I'll be there in one hour," Kylo said, answering the call. He terminated the signal before anyone could respond.

Looking up, Kylo Ren realized where he had ended up. He was standing outside the entrance of his personal training and sparring space. This could be the distraction he needed.

* * *

A small crowd gathered in a circle around Rey, making her feel a little uneasy. The spotlight was never something she wanted. Thanks to Kylo Ren, her cheeks were still red. She wondered if anyone else noticed. Was there a way to tell?

She was hoping to show her lightsaber to a small group of people, namely Leia, Finn and Poe. But the moment she arrived in the command bunker, everyone else dropped whatever they were doing. The spectators were in awe of her, which Rey couldn't understand. _Yes,_ she had the Force. But she wasn't Luke Skywalker.

Leia, Poe and Rose Tico had a front row seat. They seemed eager to watch her in action. Finn moved to the background, however, slipping behind Chewbacca and a pair of taller security guards.

Rey glanced in his direction one last time, hoping to get a smile or a nod. Instead, Finn looked away, pretending to inspect a blank plexiglass star chart.

"Right," she told herself. "Deep breath." Rey knew she could do this. If she could practice in front of Master Skywalker—the most judgmental man in the galaxy—she could showcase her skills in front of thirty strangers.

Rey's thumb hovered over the ignition, but she didn't activate the sword right away. Suddenly, everything made sense. The feeling in the room… of the people around her. They needed to be there. They needed to witness her accomplishment.

The tired, hardworking volunteers had earned the right to share this moment. Most of them had lost everything because of the First Order. They believed in the Force, but that belief wasn't enough. The losses had been too great for everyone involved. The crowd believed in Luke Skywalker, but he died; he sacrificed himself, so they could leave.

 _Yes,_ Rey needed to share her accomplishment. Everyone looked up to Rey, because they still believed in the Jedi. They believed in her. The uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach vanished.

The lightsaber roared to life in Rey's steady hand. With swift feet, she went through one of her Ataru forms. Incorporating leaps and spins, the routine showcased her acrobatic skills. Soon, the crowd was backing up—giving Rey all the space she needed.

"Incredible," Poe said, after a few minutes. He pulled out his sidearm and began adjusting the settings. With a smirk and shake of his head, he added, "Really. This is breathtaking."

Rose Tico was mesmerized by Rey and the elegant display in front of her. It was hard to look away from the lightsaber, and it took a moment before Poe's comments fully registered. _Wait_. Was he being sarcastic? Rose glanced quickly to her left and ended up doing a doubletake.

"P-Poe… what are you doing?" she whispered.

Poe winked in response. Without warning, he took aim at Rey's back and fired.

Rey blocked the first round without looking. Spinning quickly, she caught the second and third shot with the blade of her lightsaber. The low-velocity rounds died on impact, keeping the crowd safe. Taking a defensive stance, Rey didn't seem surprised by Poe's actions. She gave him a subtle nod and angled the blade behind her back.

Poe nodded as well. He fired once more, aiming for Rey's heart. The Jedi was just as fast, countering with her right hand. Summoning the Force, she caught the crimson bolt in midair.

The audience gasped in shock. The blaster round hovered in place, crackling loudly.

"No hard feelings?" Poe asked after a beat.

Of course, Rey had asked him to take several shots at her during the demonstration. But that request was from two weeks ago when she first thought the lightsaber would be finished. She didn't think that Poe would remember.

"None," Rey answered. Standing at ease, her expression softened. With a casual step forward, she parried the final round.

Poe lowered his sidearm and beamed. Applause erupted from the crowd, followed quickly by excited conversations. Rey couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Alright. Demonstration over," Poe said, holstering his weapon. "Our Jedi still has plenty of work to do. Frankly, so do we. The Wookiees invited us to their _Life Day_ luau tonight, so let's get to it."

As the re-invigorated crowd dispersed, Rey's gaze drifted to Finn. He was the only one who wasn't smiling. Avoiding her glare, Finn took the opportunity to make a quiet exit—heading for one of the underground tunnels. Rey's impulse was to chase after him, but she hadn't spoken with Leia in days.

"Excellent job, Rey," Leia said with a clap of her hands. "We will have an extra reason to celebrate with our Wookiee friends this evening. I've never seen someone catch a blaster bolt before. Luke mentioned it a few times."

"I have," Poe said with a slight bite to his words. "It's nice to know we have an even playing field."

Rey furrowed her brow but remained quiet. She knew he was referring to Kylo Ren. Leia must have too, because she didn't pursue the comment.

"You know, you could have given us a little warning," Rose said, playfully slapping Poe's sleeve. "I nearly swallowed my heart when you fired that first round."

"You're not the only one," Rey grinned. "I forgot all about our conversation, Poe."

"Really?" Poe smiled.

Chewie came up and wrapped his arms around Rey. With a purr, he expressed his joy. He told Rey how proud he was to see her in action.

"Thank you, Chewie. That means everything to me," Rey said, holding onto his wrist.

"Hey, where's Finn?" Rose asked, searching for him in the thinning crowd. "He should be here for this."

Poe shook his head. "I thought I saw him earlier."

"He _was_ here," Rey said, turning her attention to the underground tunnel. "I'll find him. We need to catch-up anyway."

* * *

 _Later…_

Kylo Ren stood in the center of his sparring room. He was breathing hard. Bruises and electrical burns covered his chest, shoulders and back. Long, sweaty locks of hair clung to one side of his face. His lightsaber was still burning hot in his right hand.

It was several moments before he blinked. Before his surroundings returned to him. The smell of burning wires and circuits finally pulled his attention to the present.

Evidence of Kylo Ren's anger and frustration lay in smoldering pieces around his feet. Scattered in a large circle were a dozen sparring droids. Disembodied parts littered the dark gray canvas. The expensive, armored combatants couldn't be fixed—not this time.

Only one person could have this kind of effect on him.

A low growl escaped Kylo's lips. Usually, he fought four opponents at a time, but not today. He yelled, "More," every time a droid fell or every time a droid connected with solid contact.

Eventually, the Supreme Leader was surrounded. But the overwhelming odds didn't matter. Kylo Ren cut them all down. His crimson lightsaber was a deadly blur. One-by-one, they were reduced to scrap metal.

Nothing left; nothing to destroy. With a flick of his thumb, the crackling lightsaber deactivated. Kylo returned the hilt to his belt and began picking at the protective tape on his hands and wrists.

The tape was solid white at the start of the sparring session, but it looked worn and abused now. It was gray, stained by grease and blood in some areas.

"Kriff," he muttered impatiently. The tape wouldn't budge. Kylo bit into it, cutting a piece with his sharp teeth. As he unraveled the first hand, he moved closer to the sparring room's mirror wall.

The mirrors made the space look larger. Although Kylo ignored them during his training sessions, they came in handy afterward. Quite often, Kylo would stand in front of his own reflection. He would picture himself on the mats behind, training alongside Rey. He imagined them working together as the perfect team. Practicing lightsaber forms. Moving in unison. Elegant and deadly at the same time.

"Rey would like it here," he thought. For Kylo, it was a special place. A place where he could get away from the heavy weight of his responsibilities. He hoped to share it with her. A sparring room for two lovers; a Jedi… and a Jedi Killer.

"Imagine it. No more hiding. No sneaking around."

That wouldn't be necessary if she joined him. He would show Rey this room… _one day._

Kylo watched his reflection while he freed his right hand, and then his left. His gaze eventually drifted to the red marks on his upper body. There were plenty of superficial injuries, more than he'd care to count. At least his favorite tank top was intact.

The sparring droids had landed a fair amount of strikes, but the bruises they left behind would fade. Burns from the shock staffs would need ointment, but they too would fade over the next week. The pain from the frenzied training session was dull, and it did little to distract him.

 _What a mess._ He was out of sparring droids. It would take weeks to manufacture and program more. In the end, the exercise was a complete waste.

Kylo's fingertips moved slowly to his chin. He watched himself in the mirror while taking a step closer. Carefully, he brushed along his fat bottom lip with two fingers. The droids weren't responsible for this. They weren't responsible for the cut on his lip either. That honor belonged to Rey. Her fiery passion left him with the perfect reminder.

Even now, his lips burned hot from hers. _Their first kiss._ No amount of training _, or pain,_ could make him forget the way she kissed him. Kylo Ren was left with a single truth: he still had a heart. There was too much Ben Solo in him. And that heart belonged to the Last Jedi.

"Some Supreme Leader you are," Kylo said, scowling at the man in the mirror. His hands balled into fists. For a split second, his anger boiled over.

With a faint 'pop', a tiny crack appeared in the mirror. It ran along the scar on his cheek and at first, he didn't notice. But it quickly grew, splintering across the center pane and creating multiple cracks. Before Kylo realized what he was doing, it was too late.

The center mirror fractured like a spider's web. It disfigured his reflection.

"Fitting," he thought. The man in the mirror now resembled the monster within.

* * *

"Finn wait!" Rey repeated. Her voice carried loudly across the interconnecting tunnels.

Reluctantly, Finn came to a stop and turned to face his friend. Too many people in the tunnel were staring at him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asked to a group of gawking engineers. They moved along, but now everyone else was watching their conversation.

Rey shuffled past a handful of volunteers, excusing herself each time.

"Can we not do this out here?" Finn said, glancing over his shoulder. There was nothing private about the tunnel system.

"Sounds like a break-up," someone whispered.

"Fine," Rey said, rolling her eyes. She dragged him into the nearest room, which happened to be the underground armory. Once inside, she locked the security door, so they could have privacy. "Could you not hear me calling your name?"

"I heard," Finn said with a furrowed brow. "I just needed to clear my head. Let's talk about this later." He looked away from her and placed his hands on his hips. _Kriff._

"Talk about what? What's gotten into you, anyway?" Rey said, tugging on his jacket sleeve. "At least look at me, Finn. If you have something to say…"

"I _saw_ you, Rey!" Finn snapped. "On _the Falcon."_

"What?" Rey replied.

"You. You got on your tippy toes as the ramp was closing. The way you were standing. It was so odd. Like you were leaning in… about to kiss someone. Someone that wasn't really there."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Rey said with a raised eyebrow.

He did, but that wouldn't stop him now.

"It's not just that, Rey," Finn continued. "Your behavior has been bugging me for weeks. We're your family, right? And yet you keep sneaking off. Lately, everything is a big secret. You've kept us all at arms-length, even me. I'm not the only one who's noticed. What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" Rey said, swallowing hard. She hated hiding the truth from her friends, but what else could she do. How could she possibly explain the Force Bond with Kylo Ren in a way that didn't make her sound like a liability?

"And I keep thinking… it doesn't add up. You delivered yourself to Kylo Ren on _the Supremacy._ The same guy who killed his own father, who left me dying in the snow. Why would you do something so reckless?" Finn said.

"I've told you," Rey answered. She balled her fists. "Several times already." She wanted to scream, but that would send security running for the armory.

"To save him, right? That was the story. Because you believed there was Light left in Kylo Ren," Finn said, shaking his head.

"To bring back Ben Solo," Rey insisted. "I thought it could turn the tide of the war."

"After everything he's done?" Finn scoffed. "Seriously? The guy is a monster, Rey. I spent years serving under Kylo Ren. He's left a trail of dead bodies across the galaxy. Hundreds. Many more if you consider _Starkiller_ —"

"It isn't that," Rey interrupted. "It's complicated, Finn. And Kylo didn't order the destruction of the Hosnian system."

"But there it is," Finn countered, pointing at Rey. "Right there. You're defending him. How could you possibly know what's inside that murderer's head? You've spent five minutes with him, right? Most of that time was you guys battling on _Starkiller."_

Rey bit her bottom lip. "I know because we have the Force."

"No," Finn answered. "There's something you're not telling me. You must have talked with Kylo Ren at some point. Somewhere between _Starkiller Base_ and training with Luke, he got to you."

"Finn," Rey said.

"So, what was it, anyway—secret transmissions? Did he give you some means for contacting the First Order? You told me how the lightsaber called to you. How it flew to your hand instead of Ren's. Maybe you took more than a lightsaber that night."

"Just _… stop,"_ Rey said, her voice shaking. Her eyes were welling up, she couldn't help it. _Maker._ She really didn't want to cry right now.

Finn backed off and remained quiet for a moment. Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave Rey time to recover. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry, but he needed answers. He felt entitled to the truth.

"When I saw you this morning… on _the Falcon…_ it made me wonder. After watching you hold that laser in mid-air, it finally started to make sense," Finn continued.

"What?" Rey dabbed at the corner of her eyes.

"Kylo Ren has that power too. You and he are connected. Somehow."

"Finn," Rey said warily.

"I'm not an idiot, Rey. The people around you— _your_ friends—can't be fooled forever."

"I know," Rey said, swallowing hard. Try as she might, it was only a matter of time before someone else discovered her secret.

"Luke could visit Leia from a distance of 60,000 light years. We all saw him on Crait. The First Order saw him too. So that would mean… it's possible for Ren to visit you," Finn said, watching Rey's expression closely. "Please. Please, tell me I'm wrong."

* * *

"So, it's decided," General Hux said while scanning the room. He sounded quite proud of himself. Kylo Ren's absence had allowed him to breeze through the items on his agenda.

"We no longer need the mining and engineering facilities out on Skaff'ar. At this point, the remote system is a waste of our time and resources. The First Order has the allegiance of the Core Worlds. In three days, that will include complete control of the Kuat system."

"Their engineering facilities are second to none," Commander Rochest said, nodding in agreement.

"We can replenish our Star Destroyers… _and then some,"_ chimed in Lt. Kitter.

Captain Bellin cleared his throat and leaned forward. "I wouldn't break out the Corellian Champagne just yet, General."

"What do you mean?" Armitage Hux sneered. He never liked Bellin. The gruff, battle-hardened officer was his most outspoken critic. With the First Order's recent losses, the pair had to work closely again.

"We may need Skaff'ar, General. The Rebellion may be on their last leg, but that has little to do with the Core Worlds. They aren't threatened by the current state of our fleet. Coruscant and the others were pacified by the presence of Starkiller Base. Now that it's gone—"

"Enough," Hux interrupted. "Starkiller served its purpose. The Galaxy is ours. For all _they_ know, we have another Superweapon at our fingertips."

"Which we don't," Bellin replied.

"This debate is pointless. Civil unrest has been minor. Everyone wants to see the capital return to Coruscant. The transition so far has been smooth," Captain Utonil said, reiterating his points from earlier.

"The Mid Rim systems aren't going to be on board," Bellin interjected.

"It matters not," Hux said. "The galaxy's power has always been with the Core Worlds. The resources there are unparalleled. None of those systems will want a civil war. Historically, Coruscant has never favored war."

"They voted for it in the past!" Bellin argued.

"During a time when the Senate was manipulated by Sheev Palpatine! Everyone was fine sending Clones and Jedi to their deaths—so long as it was far away. Coruscant doesn't want a war on their doorstep. The Core Worlds will do anything to avoid that," Hux finished.

Suddenly, a chill fell over the war room. The familiar sound of heavy, ominous footsteps brought an abrupt end to the debate.

"What's this about Skaff'ar?" Kylo Ren growled. He had taken thirty seconds to glance at the daily agenda. One item caught his interest. After a pause, he added, "Someone better answer me."

"Supreme Leader," Hux said. It couldn't have been a full hour, not that he could check his watch right now. The general was expecting to see Kylo Ren. The Darksider didn't attend half of the meetings Hux scheduled him for.

"You would have us abandon one of our strongholds… simply because it's remote?" Kylo asked in an even tone.

"It's a matter of resources, Supreme Leader," Hux said. "We would of course, take the appropriate measures. Rest assured, our fleet will leave Skaff'ar uninhabitable. The Rebels won't be able to take advantage. No one will."

"Including the First Order," Kylo said coldly.

"Supreme Leader?" Hux replied.

"I will inspect this system personally," Kylo said, looking off in the distance.

"Personally?" Hux asked in disbelief. That didn't sound like Kylo Ren at all. "I have the site surveys and final reports right here." He gestured to the datapads on the table in front of him.

"You have work to do on Coruscant and Kuat," Kylo stated. "Focus your energy there. On rebuilding the Western Fleet."

"Supreme Leader. The First Order needs your presence on Kuat."

"That wasn't a request, general," Kylo growled. "Don't worry about the final negotiations. The engineering factions will sign with us. And if they hesitate, I'm leaving you one of my Knights. Varrick Ren.

General Hux looked paler than usual. _Varrick Ren._ A hologram of the seven-foot mute loomed over the war table. His virtual presence made everyone uncomfortable.

Varrick Ren was well known to the First Order officers. He was born into the stormtrooper program as FN-1401. He grew up despising the high-ranking men and women who made his life hell. When Kylo Ren discovered the struggling teenager, he drafted him into the Knights of Ren. In the years since Varrick had found excuses to kill commanding officers serving under General Hux.

"Varrick Ren can be very persuasive for someone who never speaks," Kylo added.

"I… remember," Hux said, glaring at the hologram. "Very well, Supreme Leader."

* * *

It was a perfect evening to close out the _Life Day_ celebration on Kashyyyk. Scores of Wookiees were out on the beaches, dancing around bonfires. The Resistance members seemed to fit right in. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone except Rey.

She watched the festivities from a hollowed log. Her gaze drifted to Finn and Rose, who were at the next campfire over. The couple held each other in a quiet embrace, enjoying the music. They looked cute together. It made her think of Kylo.

 _The kiss,_ she thought. The day started out so promising.

How much longer did she have to sit here with a fake smile on her face? Rey thought about sneaking away. Retreating to her treehouse to read from the sacred Jedi texts. She didn't feel like celebrating, but she didn't want to be rude either.

Poe kept glancing in her direction. He was trying everything to get Rey to join in; to dance with him. Even Leia was dancing.

The young Jedi furrowed her brow. Until today, her connection with Kylo Ren had been a secret. But now, Finn knew the truth. How long would he keep that information locked away? Would Leia want her around if she knew the truth? She worried about the General's reaction the most.

"Rey," Kylo Ren said, interrupting her thoughts.

His voice sounded distant, but it made her skin pebble. _Kriff._ Rey stood up immediately and searched for him. Kylo wasn't there, but if he showed up and saw the Wookiees… _Maker._ Everything would be lost.

"Stay away," Rey said quickly. Turning her back on the celebration, she started to put some distance between herself and the closest bonfire. "I can't do this right now."

Kylo paused but didn't pull back. He wasn't trying to visit her. "I need to show you something, Rey. For that… you need to come to me."

"I've already seen you shirtless," Rey said, slipping behind the foliage. _Great._ Now all she could think about was pulling off Kylo Ren's clothes.

"Rey. Come to me… please," Kylo said. When she didn't answer, he got concerned. Self-doubt tugged at his collar, tightening around his neck. "Is it… because of our kiss?"

"No," Rey said softly. Closing her eyes, she waited for a heartbeat. "I enjoyed our kiss very much."

"As did I," Kylo confessed. "I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else."

Suddenly, Rey appeared before him. Pushing a tendril of hair behind her ear, she couldn't help but blush. Kylo Ren's eyes poured over her form, like he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Rey," he husked, taking a step closer.

"Wow," Rey said, taking in her new surroundings. They were standing on a copper and emerald colored mineral deposit, overlooking a vast lake of warm water. "Where are we?"

"Skaff'ar," Kylo replied, moving closer again. "On the outer rim. Have you heard of it?"

"No," Rey said, admiring the colors of the rocks around them. The planet looked interesting, but it didn't seem remarkable. "Why are we here, Ben?"

"Consider it… an olive branch," Kylo Ren said as he took her hand. He gently turned Rey around, directing her attention to the large engineering facility in the distance.

"Ben?" Rey asked, her eyes widening. This was a First Order planet. The silhouette of a Star Destroyer crowded the skies above.

"It's a gift, Rey," Kylo said, placing his lips next to her ear.

"I don't understand," Rey said, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Mmm," Kylo purred. To be this close again. He wished she was here in person. "Allow me to explain."

* * *

A/N: I have to thank a couple of people. The love of my life, Cora. She let me describe our first kiss for this chapter. Writing kisses is a tricky thing. "Appreciate the moment of a first kiss; it may be the last time you own your heart." Robert M. Drake said that. It's probably my favorite quote about kisses. In this chapter, Kylo Ren and Rey discovered that it's very accurate.

This story is dedicated to the awesome artwork of Nihterne. Check out her inspiring work on tumblr and follow along. I hope this story, and the final two chapters, inspire some creativity and maybe another beautiful piece.

Chapter four was a big update, which is fitting. It's setting up a big twist. Thank you all for being patient. I hope you like where this is going!


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

Alarms blared across the flight deck, making the inexperienced crew of _the Monarch_ freeze. General Hux scanned the control tower, waiting for someone to react. So far, the cadets had failed to take action. No one was calling for shields or stormtrooper reinforcements. No one had alerted the bridge for turbolaser support.

"Have you all gone deaf?" Hux said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Without looking, he pointed to the approaching convoy. At least twelve ships had arrived from hyperspace right in front of the new Star Destroyer. Several more came trickling in behind the main horde. "Are _we_ blind?"

"Did you hear the General?" Captain Yills said, slamming his fist on the nearest console.

The young crew scrambled, shouting over each other. Their lack of initiative was an embarrassment.

"We need weapon systems online," hurried one twenty-year-old cadet. A second crewman asked for TIE Fighter support from the flagship, _the Legacy._

"Delay that," Hux shouted, pushing a cadet out of the way. He entered his personal command override and silenced the alarms altogether. "What a pathetic display."

"But Sir!" a third cadet said, gesturing toward the incoming bogeys. Unauthorized ships _were_ approaching the flight deck.

"Another test. Another failure," Captain Yills said dismissively. He moved to the general's side.

The cadets looked stunned. They weren't expecting a drill during final inspections. _The Monarch_ wasn't carrying a full military crew yet, but the simulation felt real.

"For once, I'm grateful to be behind schedule," Hux sneered. "We need the extra week. If this were an actual emergency, the ship would be lost."

"We will do better next time," Captain Yills said, clenching his jaw. "The Supreme Leader will be here for final inspections. He can be highly motivating."

Cadet Onlix picked himself from the floor and stood at attention. He was rattled from the exercise, but that didn't explain the shaking in his extremities. Kylo Ren's reputation was well known, even at the academy. The Supreme Leader was regarded as an unforgiving, fearsome warrior with the powers of a wizard. Cadets like Onlix were warned to steer clear.

"That's one way to put it," Hux said, retrieving his datapad.

"Sir, are those… _bounty hunters?"_ Onlix asked. His eyes widened in fear as the ships continued their approach. They were headed straight for the flight deck.

"All part of the inspection process," Captain Yills answered. "We hire bounty hunters or death squads to test the mettle of our greener crews. As members of the First Order, you must be prepared to fight."

"Sorry Sir," the cadet replied, taking his station again.

Hux looked over his shoulder, his lips curling. The cadets seemed convinced that this was all a drill and _nothing more_.

"Monitor the incoming arrivals," Captain Yills said, adjusting his cap. "Give them envoy landing protocols. Do not screw this up."

"Right on time _,_ " General Hux said in a low voice. He watched the first vessel enter the tarmac and spin around for a landing. It was a Trandoshan design, which was promising. Their race was renowned for their tracking and hunting skills.

Captain Yills watched the cadets for a few moments before returning to the general's side.

"Maker help us, it's come to this," Hux said, unlocking the hidden files on his datapad.

"Bounty Hunters," Yills said discreetly. "Are you sure about this current course, Sir?"

"The cadets won't breathe a word of this morning to anyone," Hux answered confidently. "Ren is too distracted; he wouldn't know what we are doing here. And our seven-foot chaperone has returned to _the Legacy._ "

Yills nodded in response. Varrick Ren had been shadowing them closely during the Supreme Leader's absence. Now that Kylo had returned to the Kuat system, they would be seeing less of Varrick. That suited the captain just fine.

"At least there is interest... in your little side project," Yills said. The captain anticipated the arrival of six to eight bounty hunters. To his surprise, there were twelve vessels on the flight deck right now—with more on the way.

"A hefty bounty will bring out all sorts," Hux said with an arrogant smirk. With a swipe of his finger, he minimized the security footage of Rey.

"Even if the target is a Jedi."

* * *

Steam slowly cleared from the fresher as the shower door opened. Emerging from the hazy mist was the distinct silhouette of Kylo Ren. Grabbing the black towel from the stainless-steel rack, he wrapped it loosely around his waist. He didn't bother drying off; his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Rey.

 _Rey._ The woman he loved.

He hadn't heard from his little Jedi in the past nine days. This morning marked the tenth. Kylo was acutely aware of how much time had passed. Her absence left an ache in his chest which grew with each passing day. Sometimes the feeling would creep up on him, leaving the powerful warrior gasping for air. It didn't matter where he was or what he was doing.

And every morning, he added a tally to the foggy bathroom mirror. Today was the tenth day.

What the hell was taking her so long?

Standing over the sink, the Supreme Leader ran his finger down the mirror—adding one more to the total.

"Give me something," he said in a low growl. _Anything._

Kylo didn't anticipate this. How could he? Things between them were going so well. After making a grand gesture, the last thing he expected was Rey's silence.

"I'm sorry," came a small voice from behind. It sounded distant, like a whisper.

Swallowing hard, Kylo gripped the sides of the porcelain sink. "You're sorry," he said curtly. He could see her murky outline in the mirror as she appeared behind him.

"I needed… I still _need_ more time," Rey replied.

Whipping around, Kylo towered over the Jedi Knight. She was standing very still, her gaze fixed on the fresher door.

"I'm not staying," Rey murmured, searching for the right words. "I can't. But you should know that my absence wasn't out of cruelty. I wasn't trying to make you upset."

"You… had me worried," Kylo said, reaching for her face. Rey inhaled sharply as his thumb brushed over her chin. "That's all."

Rey nodded. Her eyes finally had the courage to find his.

"The same emptiness you feel when I'm not around," Rey said with a pregnant pause, "you should know… that I feel it too." Her gaze lowered, moving past his towel and onto the tile floor between them.

Kylo smirked in response, running his fingers through his damp hair. He wanted to scoop Rey into his arms and kiss her until they couldn't breathe.

"I see," he replied in a low voice. "Rey. Would you feel better if I put some clothes on?"

"No," she answered quickly. Her gaze found his again, before settling on his chest. Without warning, Rey's fingertips moved to his midsection. Her touch made his muscles tighten. She smiled at his response, letting her fingers explore his torso and move around his sides.

 _Maker,_ Rey wanted to memorize every hard plane and lightly faded scar. After a moment, she reluctantly pulled away.

"I really have to go."

Kylo nodded. He could tell by the clothes she was wearing. Rey wasn't looking for an excuse, she had someplace she needed to be. The violet ensemble was a noticeable upgrade from her usual training clothes. It accentuated her toned arms and narrow waist.

He would let her off the hook… this time.

"I should have told you right away. You look beautiful, Rey," he complimented.

"Thank you," Rey said, feeling her cheeks stain red.

"Sorry if I got you wet," Kylo added, arching an eyebrow. "I take hot showers."

"I might be a little wet," Rey said, glancing at her glistening forearm. Turning her wrist, her fingers nearly fell onto his towel. "Who's to say it was from the shower though."

"Hmm," Kylo chuckled. "I'll always wonder."

Giving him a flirty grin in return, Rey disappeared. As soon as she was gone, that same feeling returned to his chest. If he could only hold her whenever he wanted…

"Soon," he thought.

With a swipe of his hand, Kylo cleared the bathroom mirror—eliminating the tallies in place.

* * *

The blue glow of hyperspace surrounded _the Free Taa_ , the last battle cruiser in the Rebellion's fleet.

Looking out the bridge viewport, Poe Dameron couldn't suppress the uneasy feeling building within. Hyperspace usually calmed the commander, especially before an engagement. But they weren't headed into a war zone, at least that's what he hoped.

Poe looked calm on the outside, but Rey wasn't fooled by his façade. She flipped a switch on the navigation console and stood. With the auto-pilot enabled, she could focus her attention elsewhere.

"Don't worry," Rey said in a low voice, placing a hand on his elbow. "I'll explain everything."

"He's not the only one with concerns, Rey," Finn chimed in.

Rey turned to face him. This was the most Finn had said to her in the past week and a half. For a second, she worried what he might say next. So far, Finn had kept his suspicion about the 'Force Bond' to himself. He may not know to call it by that moniker, but Finn was sitting on a powder keg. Maybe this was his breaking point.

"We left Kashyyyk without telling anyone else our true destination," Finn continued. "What if we get stuck out here?"

"Finn," Poe sighed. Whatever _this_ was—whatever happened between his best friends—it needed resolution.

"No!" Finn snapped. This wasn't the time to be quiet. General Leia wasn't on the bridge, so he wasn't worried about insubordination. Out of the skeleton crew present, Poe was the highest-ranking officer.

Poe nodded slightly and considered his own lingering doubts. He had learned from his failures during the Q'Dar evacuation. It was a tough lesson to say the least. Being a leader meant making the difficult and unpopular choices. He knew that. But even he was questioning Rey and Leia's decision here.

"Alright, Finn makes a valid point," Poe said, scratching his chin. "We only brought a small crew aboard a single lightly armed cruiser. I have my X-Wing docked and Chewie is in _the Falcon_ , but that's not much support. I'm sorry, Rey. It's my job to point these things out."

"I know how it seems, but you have to give me a chance," Rey replied.

"We're headed straight for a _pirate_ stronghold without any backup," Finn said, crossing his arms. "If you want to explain, this is the time."

"Technically, it's a smuggler colony," Leia said, her raspy voice carrying across the bridge. With a slight grimace, she steadied herself on the open doorway. She looked unbalanced and lightheaded.

"Leia?" Rey asked. She hurried to the general's side. Poe and Finn followed suit. "Are you feeling alright?

"I will be fine," Leia said, sounding less than convincing. She accepted Rey's hand, allowing the young Jedi to help her. The pair walked carefully to the center of the bridge. With a heavy sigh, Leia sank into her usual seat alongside the circular command console.

"General," Poe said warily.

"I'm fine, Poe," Leia said, cutting him off. "It's just a headache." Her fingers pressed into her temples for a moment. Clearing her throat, she gestured to Rey. "Go ahead, dear. Let's call in the rest of the crew and address their concerns."

Rey narrowed her gaze, sensing something strange from the general. Leia's hand patted hers in a reassuring manner.

"The mission takes precedence," Leia reassured.

* * *

 _Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order._

He certainly looked the part. Kylo furrowed his brow, gauging his own dim reflection in the starboard viewports of _the Legacy._ The silver trim and elegant details on his uniform was something he was still getting used to. Little intricate pieces were incorporated into his collar and near the cuff of his sleeves.

The silver accents were most predominantly displayed when he wore his cape. The detail around the shoulder fasteners were too intricate for his tastes.

Still, he was the Supreme Leader. They were in orbit around the Kuat drive yards. If Kylo went down to the surface, which he was scheduled to do soon, he needed to look like a man in charge. and he did.

"Impressive," Kylo Ren said, keeping his gaze fixed on the planet below. "For someone so big, you certainly move without making a sound."

Varrick Ren stepped forward, his reflection appearing in the window next to Kylo's. His hands crossed in front of his waist, mimicking the Supreme Leader's stance.

"Another Star Destroyer… nearly complete," Kylo said, his voice trailing off.

A zero-gravity ship yard in orbit around Kuat came into view. The mighty vessel was undergoing its final tests and inspections. Soon it would join _the Legacy's_ side.

"It doesn't make sense to design anything larger," he continued. "Not while the Rebellion seems so desperate to die."

Kylo was of course, referring to Admiral Holdo's sacrifice.

Varrick said nothing in response, not that he ever could. But his silence was comforting in a way that only Kylo truly appreciated. A squad of TIE fighters crossed the horizon, rattling the viewports with a thunderous "buzz." Kylo and Varrick watched the training mission until it cleared the far side of the planet.

"I need you to stay close, old friend," he continued. "Consider it a precaution. Especially if I must leave again. It's not just you, Varrick. Our _brothers_ and _sisters_ have been called upon. A Knight of Ren will be stationed on every star destroyer going forward."

Varrick turned his head and torso slightly, eying the Supreme Leader. The gesture was enough for Kylo to notice.

"The biggest enemy we face are the ones hiding within our ranks," Kylo explained. "They wear our colors. They fly our banner. Keeping a weather eye on every General is no longer sufficient."

Turning to the viewports again, Varrick understood. He would stay aboard _the Legacy_ until further notice.

* * *

"Many of you have concerns," Leia started, steadying herself on the command module in front of her. Even with a throbbing forehead, she tried her best to sound confident and in control. "It's not every day that we mislead our allies and seek out a dangerous smuggler colony. Secrecy in this matter is paramount. The fate of the galaxy could rest on our negotiations with Gannis Ducain."

Poe and Lt. Connix exchanged quick glances. Gannis Ducain was a wanted man on her home world of Dulathia.

"Let's show them why we're here," Leia nodded at Rey before sitting down.

"Right. Okay. This is Skaff'ar," Rey said, turning to the large hologram behind her. "It's a remote mining planet. Chances are, you've never heard of it. The First Order kept it a secret. For the past twenty years, it's been cataloged as lifeless rock. Something unremarkable in every way."

"Incredibly, our spy network never uncovered its true purpose," Leia added, cradling her forehead.

Finn leaned in. This was usually his time to shine, but he knew absolutely nothing about the facility.

"Which is strange when you consider the size of the operation," Rey said. Pressing a button, she switched the hologram for a view of the terrain. "This footage was from a month ago. Taken from a security feed we recovered on site."

"On site?" Finn mumbled in disbelief.

A large mining facility with twenty massive buildings covered the horizon. Although they had an industrial feel, the tallest towers were built for residential. Interconnected rail systems went between buildings, transporting massive amount of material. Dozens of ships were in flight lanes in the skies above, waiting for landing clearance.

Poe let out a loud whistle. "It looks like a city."

"It basically is. This is one of three massive processing sites on the planet," Rey said with a nod. "Three fully-functioning mining towns that the First Order simply _abandoned._ "

"Abandoned," Poe repeated, arching an eyebrow. "What were they mining?"

"A radioactive mineral called Skaffite-12," Rey answered. "The planet has deep pockets of the resource. It can be converted into synthetic hyperspace fuel. Fuel compatible with _any_ hyperspace engine, no matter the size."

"For a tenth of the cost," Leia interjected. "The First Order saved a fortune on hyperspace fuel. It allowed them to invest in other areas. More soldiers. More ships.

"Maker," Finn said in a low voice.

"It works surprisingly well," Rey continued. "While the rest of the galaxy pays a premium for fuel, the cost was never a concern for the First Order."

"How have we not heard about this before?" Poe asked.

"The First Order made the discovery," Leia said.

"More like they stole," Finn added bitterly.

"That's probably true," Rey continued. "But they left the engineering facilities behind. It's too far away from the Core Worlds."

"According to our scans, there are at least twelve new mines," Major Brance said. At Leia's request, he led the covert reconnaissance mission on his own. "Most of the equipment is already in place. That doesn't include the raw material that is already waiting."

"Hang on. The First Order just left it all behind?" Finn said. That didn't sound right. It wasn't like General Hux to allow such an oversight, even if wasn't a convenient settlement anymore.

"I was skeptical too," Leia answered. "We've been watching the system closely. For the past week, there has been no sign of the First Order. Their ships have abandoned that sector."

"This is an opportunity," Rey said. "The First Order has been fueling their own ships for years because of this rock. But they've also been selling the finished product across the galaxy."

"Undercutting stations like Cloud City and Espul Moon. They've profited greatly. Profited from the very people they now enslave," Leia said, rubbing the side of her cheek.

"What are you suggesting, Rey?" Poe asked. A crazy thought popped into his head, but he wanted to hear her say it first.

"The Rebellion needs allies and resources. Skaff'ar can give us both," Rey said. "Imagine the good we could do with synthetic fuel."

"But for how long?" Finn asked. "I don't want to be the squeaky wheel, but it's worth mentioning. The First Order has spies everywhere. It won't take them long to realize that someone else is benefiting from the Skaffite trade."

"Not if we hire established junk dealers and smuggling rings," Rey said, taking a deep breath. "Gunrunners like Ducain and the Irving Boys. They've operated under the noses of the First Order and Republic for years."

"Ah," Poe said, letting it all sink in.

"The last great battle of the Galactic Civil War took place on Jakku," Leia explained. "No one cared that the parts were being scavenged and resold. The First Order paid for them all the same. They could have installed a garrison."

"If we leave the trade in the hands of junk dealers and smugglers, the First Order won't bother. Smaller operations aren't a threat. And they would consider it beneath them," Rey said. "Jakku has an entire labor force that could help. The population there is in dire need; everyone would benefit from the move."

Rey hated Jakku, but the people there deserved something better. She had a chance to improve the quality of their lives.

"She's right," Leia chuckled. "As long as my name isn't attached to the operation. No one can know that the Rebellion is involved."

"This could work," Poe said, licking his lips. "Are you sure we can trust Ducain?"

"I believe so. I've known him for years. He's motivated by profits. War is usually good for gunrunners, but the First Order has been bad for business. They don't take prisoners and eliminate strongholds from above. No one is buying guns because everyone is too scared to fight back. So, we shall know soon enough," Leia answered.

"I'm impressed, Rey," Poe said, offering her a warm smile.

"Me too," Finn interjected. "What made you think of using smugglers?"

"Just a thought," Rey said with a fake smile. It could have been worse. He could have asked about Skaff'ar itself, and how she learned of its existence. That was a question Rey couldn't answer.

* * *

With a grunt, Kylo Ren fell into the cockpit of his TIE Silencer. He made the same sound, every time he took his seat.

"How long has it been?" he asked aloud. Strangely enough, the Silencer had a way of answering him. The gunmetal frame was like a tamed beast. It had a certain weight and feel. It had a resonance—the kind of thing that only a pilot can truly notice.

His hands moved to the yoke and slid down the handles, getting the feel for his trusty fighter again.

"Too long," he agreed.

The instrument panels had been wiped down recently and the gauges were cleaned. The pristine interior looked nearly brand new, save for a few marks and dents along the sides. Kylo nearly put his foot through the floor when he thought Leia was killed before his very eyes.

He could still feel the indentation on the bottom. Those kinds of marks were superficial, and they added character to the _rugged girl._

Kylo Ren hadn't flown in weeks. He missed the feeling; the surge of adrenaline. The subtle vibrations in the fingers, chest, back and thighs.

"Supreme Leader," shouted a familiar voice from below.

"XN-4211," Kylo replied. He didn't bother looking over the side, he knew who was standing there.

"Will you be needing a wingman, Sir?" the TIE fighter asked.

"No," Kylo answered. He squeezed the yoke until his gloves made a "creaking" sound. "Not for this."

The faithful pilot stood there for a moment, holding his helmet against his side. He had flown many missions with Kylo Ren. There was no question; the Darksider was the best pilot in the First Order. But there were too many times when Kylo showed off. Too many times where he went charging into dogfights without the appropriate backup. It was a miracle that he hadn't been shot down, considering the cavalier attitude he often showcased.

"Sir," XN-4211 said, holding his ground.

"I'm not leaving to start another war," Kylo scoffed. The comment should have been enough to placate the TIE fighter. Turning his attention back to the console, Kylo engaged the primary ignition switch. With a slight "hiss" the Silencer powered on.

"Of course, Sir," XN-4211 replied.

"I plan on targeting the nearby asteroid field," Kylo continued, "a wingman is not required."

XN-4211 took several steps back and nodded. "We could always send out target probes if you—"

The cockpit hatch closed, cutting off XN-4211 before he could finish. "Very well, Supreme Leader," he said, moving out of the way.

* * *

The _Free Taa_ exited hyperspace at the precise coordinates given by Ducain's representatives. Seated at the navigation console, Rey placed the cruiser into orbit around the system's largest planet. A strange feeling ran down her spine, pebbling the skin along her forearms and neck.

Instinctively, the young Jedi closed her eyes—concentrating on the sensation. Her fingers moved to her bottom lip. _How odd_ , she thought. Rey couldn't quite place the feeling. The sound of the voice next to her, made her sit up and open her eyes again.

"Go ahead, Poe," Lt. Connix said.

"Something is wrong here," Poe said from the cockpit of his X-Wing. He tapped on the instrument panel in front of him, although he could see things clearly from his window. "There's nothing here. No settlements. Nothing but a gas giant and a few protoplanets."

"Does that mean the system is too young to support life?" Rey asked, raising her brows. They must be in the wrong system.

Chewie let out a roar over the transmission. He maneuvered _the Falcon_ in front of the _Free Taa_ to get a better look as well _._ His onboard scanners were tracking something massive.

"The coordinates weren't for a specific planet," Leia said, stretching her neck. Perhaps she should have explained sooner. "It's a rendezvous point."

Just as she finished, a massive space station exited hyperspace. The dark gray, half-ring shaped super-structure passed their portside viewports, blocking out the sun. The archaic, interconnected skeleton looked like it was a section designed for something much larger.

Finn cursed under his breath and ran to the nearest weapons station.

"Wait, Finn," Leia said, raising her hand. "There's no need for that."

"What am I looking at, General?" Poe asked, locking his s-foils in the attack position. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"The Smuggler Colony," Leia replied. "For obvious reasons, they chose not to settle on a planet or moon. Rather, they built it on the bones of a space station."

"Amazing. They can move whenever they need to," Poe said, shaking his head.

The Rebel crew was stunned at the sheer size of the colony.

"I know these designs," Rey said, her eyes widening. "I heard stories on Jakku, about smugglers who conducted raids on the old Imperial shipyards. Was this going to be a Death Star at one point?"

"Possibly," Leia replied. "Hard to tell, in its current state."

Finn let out a sigh of relief and sank back into his chair. "At least that thing doesn't have weapons."

"But it has about fifty ships docked to it," Rey pointed out. "You can bet that those are heavily armed.

Chewie's voice rang out over the com line, confirming Rey's hunch. For a moment, silence fell over the bridge. Fifty ships… _against three._ Everyone must have been doing the math.

"General, they are hailing us," Lt. Connix said, placing her hand to her earpiece.

Leia pressed her palms into her thighs and waited a beat. She gave Rey a small smile, before looking at the others on the bridge. The Rebellion needed Leia Organa at her best. Thankfully, the pain in her forehead had dulled. It was time for the General to deliver.

"Go ahead, lieutenant," she said while standing up, "I'm ready."

* * *

After docking, the Rebels were led down an endless curved corridor by a protocol droid. They didn't see another living soul for several minutes, which seemed unusual. It wasn't until they reached a series of open blast doors, that they heard several voices talking over each other.

The blast doors fed into a large, cylindrical junction, connecting several tunnels. Featured predominantly in the center, was a statue of a man in robes. The man's head however, had been crudely removed—probably by a plasma torch.

"Emperor Palpatine," Leia murmured, sensing Rey's sudden trepidation. The morbid trophy didn't exactly sit well with either woman.

"Welcome," Gannis Ducain said with a big smile and open arms. The short man appeared from the adjacent corridor, and he was not alone.

Rey pressed her lips together and arched an eyebrow. Gannis Ducain was what she pictured at all.

The notorious smuggler appeared to be about Poe's age. She was expecting someone closer to Han in age and appearance. Ducain was the complete opposite. He gave off an eccentric vibe and he wore a long, white-fur coat. The coat matched his dyed hair. His well-groomed appearance screamed wealth and he looked out of place in the aging space station.

The henchmen on either side of him, however, looked like the typical gang of gunrunners and thieves. Most of them were older, with scraggly beards and worn clothes.

"You still have quite the entourage, old friend," Leia said with a small smile.

Ducain gave a little flutter with his fingers, dismissing the smugglers to his right side. The group shouldered their weapons and shuffled off.

"Sorry about that. Can't be too careful these days," Ducain chuckled. Approaching Leia alone, he bowed his head in respect.

"Princess Leia Organa," Ducain said formally. He planted a small kiss on her extended hand. "It's not often we entertain royalty. How long has it been?"

Poe blinked twice, keeping his right hand on his belt—not far from his blaster. Rey shook her head slightly, catching Poe's eyeline. She didn't sense deception from Ducain. His crew on the other hand, was a different story. They were guarded and ready to fight.

"Too long," Leia answered. "Thank you for meeting us in the Outer Rim."

"We've been keeping to the Outer territories as well. The Mid Rim is too heavily patrolled," Ducain admitted. His gaze shifted to Chewbacca.

"There he is... my favorite Wookiee," he chuckled. "I see you got _the Falcon_ back. I vow to never steal her again, you have my word."

Chewie roared in response. The group around Ducain must have understood, because they broke out in laughter. It seemed to set the threatening smugglers at ease, except for one. The man standing closest to Ducain, happened to be the only smuggler in a mask.

Rey narrowed her gaze on the man. She realized that he was wearing Mandalorian armor. Even his helmet was Mandalorian in design. Something about his posture left her feeling uneasy. Tilting his head, his visor fixated on Rey and never left.

"You're safe here, Princess," Ducain said, offering his arm to her. "If you'd allow me to escort you into our command hall. Your friends are welcome to sit in, or they can have something to eat in our cafeteria."

The remaining smugglers dispersed, heading in different directions. Rey was confident now that the extra gun-hands were merely just a show of force. Only a handful of them headed to the command hall with Leia and Ducain.

"Great," Finn said while passing behind Poe and Rey. "Guess we're all friends now."

"I wouldn't throw a parade just yet," Poe mumbled under his breath.

The Mandalorian never moved, keeping an eye on Rey. It was almost like he was challenging her to a staring contest.

"Come on," Rey said to Finn and Poe. They brushed past the unsettling smuggler and hurried to catch up with Leia.

"Seems like you have an admirer," Poe said, once they were out of earshot.

"Shut it," Rey snickered.

* * *

The negotiations were long and thankfully, uneventful. Ducain stayed close to Leia, sharing one side of the octagonal table. Ducain's associates crowded in elbow to elbow around the rest of the space. To Rey's surprise, everyone had their sleeves rolled up. The grizzled smugglers were pouring over data and charts—everything Leia had brought to the meeting.

There wasn't a weapon in sight and the mood was collaborative. Everyone shared ideas. How to handle the minerals on Skaff'ar; how to distribute the goods.

Rey watched from the back, trying her best to stay awake. It was so _kriffing_ boring. When several smugglers left to use the freshers, she slipped out with them.

The young Jedi needed a break. She needed to move and stretch her legs. Rey walked up and down the main corridors, exploring the vessel.

There were families here; families with small children. Rey waved at a pair of girls, who were laughing and running down the same hallway. They dragged brightly colored balloons as they passed.

When the Rebellion arrived, the hallways were empty. It was possible that Ducain ordered them to wait in their rooms as a safety precaution. It was obvious to everyone now, that the Rebels meant them no harm.

It was an encouraging sign. Maybe Leia was right, and they could trust Ducain.

Rey continued down the main corridor for a beat until she finally reached a closed off alcove. The reinforced blast door had "Armory," written in big block letters. Letting out a sigh, she put her hands on her hips.

She wasn't alone anymore.

"This area is restricted," came a mechanical voice.

The Mandalorian was behind her, accompanied by four heavily-armed comrades.

"We were given permission to explore the ship," Rey said, turning to face the armored thugs. She got the feeling that the Mandalorian wasn't a smuggler at all. "If you're here to intimidate me, you haven't brought nearly enough backup."

"You are Rey… from Jakku," the Mandalorian stated matter-of-factly. Tilting his head, he waited for a reply.

"I am," Rey nodded.

The armed backup trained their weapons on her while they fanned out in a semicircle.

"This is a bad idea," Rey warned. "Leave now and I won't mention this to your boss. I'm not responsible for what happens if you stay."

"The First Order has a bounty on your head," the Mandalorian said. "Thing is… you're worth more _alive."_

"Shame," Rey said dryly.

"Put these on," the Mandalorian ordered. Reaching behind his back, he tossed a pair of restraints on the grated floor by her feet.

"No," Rey glowered.

"I won't ask again," the bounty hunter said, pulling his pistol. As he trained it on Rey's chest, he tensed. Suddenly, a hand forcibly grabbed his shoulder.

Rey's eyes widened. She recognized the sound that followed… the distinct, double-crack of a crossguard lightsaber. A crimson blade shot straight through the Mandalorian's chest. The bounty hunter screamed, but those screams were quickly silenced.

The lightsaber traveled upward, splitting the bounty hunter's neck and helmet in half.

"Ben!" Rey breathed.

In shock, the smugglers on either side turned to fire on Kylo Ren, but they were too slow. With a squeeze of his fist, Kylo broke their necks with a horrendous 'snap.' Like severing the strings on a marionette, they fell to the floor in a heap.

"My love," Kylo said. Stepping forward, he gave her a little smirk.

"No," Rey said, reaching for her lightsaber. "You can't be here. You couldn't—"

"I am," he replied. "In the flesh."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to thank my gf, CoraRiley for helping me work through part of this. Hux and his little covert plan to capture Rey was something that I needed some help sorting out. Gannis Ducain gets mentioned in TFA, but I always wondered about the characters who stole the Millennium Falcon. Its such a balsy thing to do, LOL. So, I loved the idea of working the Smugglers into this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Truth

"No," Rey said.

It couldn't be. Rey couldn't trust her eyes. Standing before her, was the man she loved—Ben Solo. Dead bounty hunters lay at his feet.

No, this wasn't the Force Bond at work. _Ben was here._

Kylo couldn't help but smirk. Rey looked amazing. Her hair was down. She was wearing make-up, and Kylo loved the new look—not that there was anything wrong with her former one. Her sparkling hazel eyes were darker and smoky. Kylo couldn't look away from them.

"I could look at your beautiful face all day," Kylo said after a beat.

"I—" Rey stammered. She felt her cheeks burning. "This… it's not… possible."

Yet here he was.

"Rey," Kylo said, holding her uncertain gaze. As he moved closer, Rey raised her lightsaber—keeping him back.

"Not another step," Rey warned.

The slight smile on Kylo's lips faded.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me," he said.

Rey scoffed in response.

Kylo tried to ease the tension by relaxing his posture. He could sense Rey's confusion and anger. He could also sense something else, something that resembled warmth. Could it be love? There was no hiding from each other, not when they were standing in the same room.

"Say something, Rey. I came all this way… for you."

Rey inhaled sharply, trying to find her voice. Part of her wanted to drop her lightsaber and run to him. But the other part, _the sane part_ , couldn't let her.

Kylo hoped his tone and posture would put her at ease. He was deliberate with his movements, carefully deactivating his own lightsaber and clipping it on his belt.

Something about his behavior sent a shiver down Rey's spine. She wouldn't let her guard down no matter what he said or did. Rey wouldn't be fooled by the look of adoration in his eyes.

"It's not possible," Rey said, speaking over the pounding sound of her heart. Kylo Ren's presence was both exhilarating _and_ terrifying. If he was here, the First Order couldn't be far behind. The realization made her expression harden.

"What—" Kylo started to say before Rey interrupted.

" _You_! You can't be here!"

"Lower your sword, Rey. I'm not here to fight," Kylo said.

The dead bodies at his feet suggested otherwise.

"No," Rey said, her voice cracking. Her eyes widened. Everything was starting to make sense. Kylo's _offer_. The mining facility and hyperdrive fuel. His pleasant demeanor over the past few weeks. "This was a trap. All of it."

 _It had to be._

Kylo quirked his brow and considered Rey's point of view. Of course, she would come to that conclusion.

"Rey… there is no trap."

"Liar!" she shouted. "You wanted me here, to capture me!"

The outburst made Kylo glance over his shoulder.

"Are you trying to alert every trigger-happy drunk to our location?" he countered. "No one knows I am on board, Rey. But they _will_ if you keep shouting."

"Really?" Rey scoffed. She didn't believe him. Kylo Ren wouldn't have come alone, not this time. She had escaped too many times before.

"The First Order doesn't know my whereabouts," he said with a hint of vulnerability. "They believe I went out for maneuvers. Nothing more."

Pointing the lightsaber at Kylo's face, Rey moved around him—carefully keeping her distance. She nimbly avoided the prone bodies while backpedaling. Kylo remained in the same position but turned enough to watch the woman he loved. Rey stopped once she was next to the bank of windows along the connecting corridor.

"Like I said. It's just us," Kylo said. The way he wanted it to be. As it should be. If she left with him now, the First Order would never notice his absence.

"I made modifications to my TIE Silencer. There's just enough room for two."

Rey shook her head. Her gaze shifted to the viewports, expecting to find the Colony surrounded. _Nothing,_ she realized. Not a Star Destroyer in sight. If the First Order was present, they could be hiding—possibly on the other side of the sun. But if that was the case, why would Kylo risk boarding alone? The thought drew her eyes to him again.

"You expect me to leave with you, Ben?" Rey laughed. "What about the Rebellion—and my calling?"

"The Rebellion will go on without you," Kylo answered. "A minor inconvenience, but it's worth it if I have you. As for your Jedi studies… I won't interfere there."

"Really," Rey said in disbelief.

"You have every right to be skeptical, but I have nothing to hide. If I was lying, you'd feel it in your bones," Kylo replied. "Right now, you don't sense anything. Maybe that frightens you."

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

"There's no reason for you to stay with the Rebellion," Kylo said, moving closer. "You want to be with me. Now you can."

"Ben," Rey said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Rey. What we share is special. The Force has never paired two equals before… not like this. We can't be apart anymore. It's killing me."

He was standing much too close now. Rey cursed herself. How did she let that happen? When did she lower her guard _and_ her lightsaber? Kylo's pretty eyes had hers trapped.

* * *

Finn stretched his neck from side to side. It was all he could do to stifle a yawn.

The meeting between Leia and Ducain appeared to be going well, but Finn was ready for a break. Truthfully, it was all so very boring. Several smugglers in the back had left and returned without anyone noticing. He wondered if he could sneak away too.

No one seated at the table seemed to mind the lengthy discussion. They exchanged ideas freely, stopping now and then to sip water. It was admirable; six hours later and the main players seemed determined to power through—bathroom breaks be damned.

Chewie adjusted his position along the wall and let out a faint purr. The movement was enough to catch Finn's attention _._ It was then that he noticed the small group of smugglers next to Chewie. They kept whispering and looking in his direction. Once they realized that Finn was on to them, the closest smuggler approached.

"Ehm," the gruffy man said, clearing his throat. "You're Finn, correct? The ex-stormtrooper who defied the First Order— _twice_."

"Who's asking?" Finn said quietly, keeping his gaze on Leia. His pulse was racing now. _Friendly_ conversations like these usually ended in blaster fire.

"My name is Lefty. Lefty Sigg," he replied, leaning in closer. "That was a ballsy thing you did, brother. Half the Galaxy is talking about it. You're an inspiration in these parts."

 _Great,_ Finn thought. Turning in his seat, he gave Lefty an appreciative nod. Being an inspiration was something of a double-edged sword.

"Good to hear," Finn said, forcing himself to smile.

"I would have loved to see the look on that ginger bastard's face," Lefty continued, "when Holdo took out half his fleet."

"Mmm," Finn nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, you and that Jedi girlfriend of yours are really turning heads. The Marauders are certainly impressed."

Finn glanced back at Lefty's men. He hadn't heard the phrase, _Marauders_ , in some time.

"Ah, well the thing is… Rey and I we're not exactly—"

"Semantics, kid," Lefty chuckled. "Listen. Me and the boys back here are going to sneak off to the cantina for a quick drink. Why don't you and your furry friend join us? Bring your girlfriend too."

Finn glanced in Leia's direction. A drink sounded good right now, but he didn't want to leave her alone and unguarded.

"Hmm," Lefty said, craning his neck. "I don't see the Jedi lass anymore. Where'd she run off too, anyway?"

Finn sat up straight, making his chair squeak in protest. _Kriff._ Where the hell was Rey? He hadn't seen her since she slipped out and that was at least thirty minutes ago.

"Easy brother," Lefty said, keeping his voice lowered. "It's a big ship. She probably met someone in the corridors. My wife, Ismill, is probably talking her ear off."

Chewie must have been wondering about Rey too because he began scanning the crowded room.

"I'm sure she's nearby," Lefty continued.

Clenching his jaw, Finn slowly backed away from the table. He didn't want to make a scene by reaching for his weapon or running out of the room. Maybe it was nothing. Perhaps Rey was simply having a conversation; she was friendly, after all.

"We should check on her anyway," Fin said, glancing at Leia one last time. "Help me find Rey. Once we do, the drinks are on me."

"Deal," Lefty replied.

* * *

The way Kylo looked at her. The way he spoke to her. It made Rey forget about their issues. About all the times they fought and argued. The line between them had always been a blur.

"Please," Rey said, keeping her eyes lowered. "There are good people here. Families. Children."

Was this it? Could she really be contemplating this— _leaving with Kylo Ren?_ Rey swallowed hard.

"I won't hurt the people here, you have my word. Anyway, I'm not here for them," he reassured. " _Just you._ If we leave now, no one will ever know I was here."

With that, Rey deactivated her lightsaber. Her bottom lip trembled, but she needed to know one thing. The question that had been clouding her thoughts since Kylo arrived.

"How did you know I was here, Ben?"

Kylo's dark eyes softened at the sound of his birth name. The way she said it struck his very core.

"A long time ago, I was the son of a princess and a smuggler. Believe me, I'm quite familiar with this place," Kylo explained. He took a moment to admire the corridor. "It's always much cleaner than you'd expect."

"Y-yes," Rey breathed. She thought the same thing when they arrived.

"Not bad, for a bunch of pirates," Kylo smirked.

Suddenly Rey's eyes widened. "When you first told me about Skaff'ar, you mentioned the use of smugglers. You _suggested_ it. How could I be so naïve?"

"I did," Kylo nodded, "but not to be deceptive. Your Rebel friends required financial resources to continue their fight. It seemed like the best way to fly under the First Order's radar."

" _Your_ First Order," Rey corrected. "Maker. You wanted me to come to the Smuggler's Colony. Somehow, you found a way to track this ship. Or you have spies on board."

That explained the opportunistic bounty hunters which currently littered the floor.

Rey felt her cheeks heating up. She never thought Kylo would resort to such measures, especially now. They were doing so well. And what if one of these thugs managed to take her life in the process? Her skeptical gaze roamed over the severed limbs by her feet.

"I had nothing to do with _them_ ," Kylo stated, following her eye line. "Understand that I will kill everyone responsible for the bounty on your head."

"Kylo," she snapped. Why did _that_ statement have to turn her on so much?

"I don't have spies within the Colony either. Call it… an educated guess. I knew _Leia_ would listen to you, which left only two real options for the Rebellion."

"Go on," Rey said, squeezing her thighs together.

"The Irving Brothers were the first possibility. They have a large enough crew; their smuggling network is in place. That aside, they are reckless. The trail of dead bodies they leave behind tends to draw unwanted attention."

Rey balked at the last part; they were literally standing around dead bodies.

"The Colony was the second option," he continued. "Han Solo had a complex relationship with the smugglers here. They were competitors, yes, but there was a mutual respect. Some would even call it a code. An unspoken agreement between smugglers."

He ran a finger under his collar, adjusting the fabric. The gesture made Rey notice the glistening beads along his neck.

"It appears that you were right," Rey admitted. Leia told her as much before they left the Rebel base.

"I know my mother," Kylo added.

"Ben, you _are_ hiding something from me," Rey said after a beat. His eyes gave him away. "You couldn't know I would be here today. How could you? When I asked for more time, you became upset with me."

"I apologized for that," Kylo countered. "I missed you. For you to be so quiet after the kiss we shared…"

His voice trailed away. His fingertips grazed along her hand and wrist.

"And I missed you too," Rey admitted. She wanted to hold him _and_ to be held by him. It made it difficult to focus.

"But how did you know I'd be here today? The negotiations could have taken place days ago," Rey said, licking her bottom lip. "What aren't you telling me?"

Kylo lowered his gaze. His pulse thrummed, and he was certain Rey's was starting to race as well. The longer he delayed, the worse it became.

" _I know,_ Rey," he answered softly.

"What, Ben?" Rey asked. He started to look away, but Rey placed a hand on his midsection—her fingertips ghosting along his textured tunic. "Tell me."

Meeting her sparkling eyes, Kylo knew that he needed to be honest. Rey needed to know the truth. The truth about the secret he had kept from her and from everyone.

"The orange and green Firebugs," he replied slowly. "As a boy, I chased them between the treehouses at dusk. They change color… from orange to green."

"And then back again," Rey whispered. Putting it together, the color drained from her cheeks.

"Rey… I know the Rebellion is on Kashyyyk. I've known for some time. Before I could see your environment, I recognized their distinct glow. The night they escaped your lantern, _I knew_. Hundreds of flickering lights, dancing across your face."

Rey's lips parted, and her mouth ran dry. Her ears roared with a pressure she couldn't explain. If Kylo had said anything else she wouldn't have heard it. She wouldn't have heard anything in that moment. Fear pooled in her chest.

 _He knew about Kashyyyk._ He was watching it. And now that she had left the planet, there was nothing to stop the First Order from attacking.

"Maker." The word tumbled from her lips.

Without warning, Rey pushed her hand into Kylo's chest and summoned the Force.

* * *

"Was that the end?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lefty was in the middle of an outlandish story when he came to a sudden stop and pointed down the adjacent corridor.

"Funny little droid," Lefty said, flicking his chin. "He one of yours?"

Finn and Chewie turned to find the droid, and at first, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a black and silver BB unit with unmistakable markings.

"Doesn't he know that's a power terminal?" Lefty chuckled.

Overhead, the lights flickered and turned off altogether. The security cameras overhead powered down right after that.

"What the hell?" asked one of the Marauders.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Finn said, reaching for his blaster. "He's not one of ours!"

BB-9E turned his head 180 degrees and let out a low harmonic cry. The traitor, FN-2187 had spotted him.

Chewie bellowed and grabbed his bowcaster, making the Marauders duck for cover. He fired twice but missed BB-9E. The droid bolted in the opposite direction, avoiding the third and fourth shot.

"Damn it. That droid belongs to the First Order," Finn said while deactivating the safety on his blaster. "Where does that corridor lead?"

"The southern hemisphere," Lefty said, picking himself off the ground. "Waste Management, Engineering, and the armory." He activated the radio attached to his chest plate. "How did the First Order sneak a droid past our shields?"

"Let's go ask him," Finn said, sprinting in BB-9E's direction. Chewie followed pursuit, disappearing in the dark corridor.

"Well, what are you morons waiting for?" Lefty said, pushing the nearest Marauder. "Go help!"

The Marauders pulled their weapons and split into two groups. Three of them went after Finn and Chewie; the others took a shortcut around the next junction.

Lefty cursed and mashed on his radio several times. The bridge needed to be warned. Ducain needed to be told. Too much was at stake now. The meeting with General Organa didn't matter.

This was about survival. If the First Order was en route, _the Colony_ needed to run.

"Sigg to bridge, come in. Mission control… Dex… do you copy? Where the hell is everybody?"

"Sit tight, Lefty," Dex finally answered. "We're a little busy right now."

Lefty could hear frantic shouting in the background. It sounded like mass confusion on the bridge.

"We've got a kriffing emergency down here," Lefty replied.

"Look. Security feeds are down along the southern hemisphere," Dex said. "Our tracking systems are offline. We have no way to detect incoming ships. Whatever it is, you're gonna have to handle it yourself."

"Damn," Finn said, sliding to a stop. "Did we just run in a circle?"

The shifty droid was nowhere in sight. Every corridor looked the same. The ship's size and unfamiliar layout didn't help matters. There were plenty of places for a BB unit to hide.

Chewie roared again, gesturing with his bowcaster. He was beyond frustrated at this point.

"I know," Finn replied.

"Hey, they're over here," came a voice from around the corner. A handful of Lefty's men finally caught up with Finn and Chewie.

"Any sign of him?" Finn asked.

"No. The little bugger is hold up somewhere," said the closest Marauder. "We'll scour the level. He can't hide forever."

Chewie let out a low growl in response.

"So, we don't know Rey's location. There's a spy on _the Colony,_ " Finn said, shaking his head. "What else could go wrong?"

* * *

Landing on his feet, Kylo ignited his crossgaurd. It was just in time to parry Rey's attack. Bright flashes of light and loud thunderous 'cracks' filled the armory.

"Stop," Kylo yelled, putting distance between them. He didn't want this.

"You," Rey growled. She was too upset to form a complete sentence. Instead, the Jedi advanced.

"Listen to me," Kylo said, blocking her next round of feral strikes. Rey had _that_ look in her eyes again. The look from the forest. The same look she gave him when the Bond first opened.

"You needed me to leave… to make way for an attack," Rey panted. He wouldn't order an invasion on Kashyyyk if she was there.

The ferocity of Rey's strikes increased, but Kylo parried each. His patience was rewarded. Dodging her final downswing, Kylo turned and sent his forearm into her shoulder blade. The contact made Rey stumble forward, enough to gain separation.

A frustrated cry escaped Rey's lungs.

Kylo glanced to the side. Someone would have heard that.

"Rey… listen to me. There is no attack. No one knows about the Rebel base. I refuse to hurt you like that," Kylo insisted. Raising his lightsaber, he feigned a defensive form. Instead, he broke into a sprint and closed the gap before Rey could lash out. Their lightsabers locked in the middle, just inches from their faces. The flicker of the blue and crimson blades was reminiscent of Starkiller Base.

"It's _me,_ Rey," Kylo said. "Look into my eyes… you know the truth."

He and Rey had forged a strong relationship; there was no denying that part. He would block every strike, if it meant reaching her again. Even if it left them injured, exhausted and gasping for air.

Grunting loudly, Rey felt the full weight of her counterpart. Kylo was much stronger than she realized. She needed to be faster and smarter.

The young Jedi tried the same move again, the move that saved her from falling over the edge on _Starkiller._ This time, Kylo was ready. He spun with her, shadowing her timing. It gave him the advantage, his blade pinning hers and leaving Rey in a precarious position.

Rey felt trapped; her lightsaber wouldn't budge. The tip of her blade sank into the deck, producing a flurry of sparks. There was only one way to free her weapon. Her thumb stretched for the ignition, killing the blade.

Like a rug being pulled from under him, Kylo toppled forward. He collided with Rey, sending them to the ground. In the scramble that followed, the knights lost their lightsabers.

"Get off me," Rey hissed. Spinning on her belly, she stretched with the Force. Her lightsaber rolled along the floor, before going airborne.

Countering with a frantic wave, Kylo redirected both hilts—sending them across the alcove. Rey let out an exasperated groan as the lightsabers rattled around in the corner. Suddenly, they fell beneath an awkwardly placed grate and were pinned.

"Damn you," Rey said. Scrambling to her feet she leapt onto Kylo's back. He let out a deep grunt as her toned arms wrapped around his neck; her legs locked tightly around his waist.

"Rey. This… isn't… us," Kylo groaned. Making it to his feet, he backpedaled—sending them both into the nearest control panel.

The connecting corridor—and the only way out of the armory—closed and locked. Kylo Ren let out a deep breath. At the very least, they wouldn't be disturbed now. Prying Rey's forearms from his neck, he turned his hips in one swift motion.

Rey hissed through gritted teeth as she came face to face with Kylo. At this height, they were at the same eye level. Her legs never left his waist. Lacing her fingers between his, she _pushed_ with the Force.

Kylo Ren pushed back, tightening his hold on her hands. The Force should have repelled them, like in the throne room—like it always did. This time, however, a sudden spark sent a jolt of electricity through their bodies.

Before they knew what was happening, Force Lightning ripped into Kylo and Rey. For several agonizing seconds, the couple held onto each other for dear life. White hot pain flooded their senses.

This was the will of the Force. It tried desperately to deliver a message, the same message it had tried to convey when the Bond first opened.

Without warning, the current stopped. It was all Kylo could do to remain standing. His large frame kept Rey pinned against the wall. Slumping into him, Rey concentrated on her breathing. In his arms, she felt his heartbeat. It was comforting and an instant relief. The feeling distracted her from everything else. The pain. The fight.

"G-great," Kylo said shakily. Was that the secret to Force Lightning? He and Rey had discovered the power together, but it might have been costly.

Rey was impossible to read, keeping her thoughts guarded.

After a moment in silence, Kylo couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something."

Rey worked her jaw. Her teeth felt like they were rattling. Even so, Rey managed to collect her thoughts. Now that she was okay—now that she knew he was okay, too—she went on the defensive again.

"I thought there was more… _to you._ I was wrong."

Kylo shook his head. "There is. You've seen it."

Suddenly, his voice was inside her mind. "Rey. Read my thoughts. I have nothing to hide."

Breathing hard, Rey looked away and closed her eyes. No, she wouldn't venture into his mind. It was too dangerous. Kylo had to be lying. She tried to convince herself. The Darksider wouldn't pass on the opportunity to crush the Rebellion once and for all.

"Please," he begged.

The sound of his plea made Rey waver. It left the tiniest opening in her defenses, allowing the Bond to flood every cell in her body. In a heartbeat, they were connected again. And she knew… _Ben_ was telling the truth.

"Ben," Rey whispered. Her round, wet eyes found his. Her fingers relaxed but stayed in place—laced between his. Her thumbs stroked the inside of his palms.

Kylo let out a sigh of relief when Rey's legs loosened. The Bond opened from Rey's side, flooding him with Light. The pair fell in sync; their pounding chests returning to a familiar rhythm.

Swallowing hard, Kylo leaned in. His forehead came to a rest on hers. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying the warmth of the Bond. Listening to each other breathe.

"Things would be simpler… if we were enemies," Rey panted.

"I know," Kylo replied. "Is that what you want, Rey? Tell me now, because I can't. I won't go on without you. Could you _really_ go on without me?"

"Ben," Rey answered. They both knew the truth.

"Come with me," Kylo breathed. His lips found hers, catching Rey by surprise.

They kissed. They kissed _hard._ It had only been a week since they last kissed, but that was too long.

Rey knew hunger, but she was starving for this. She tugged at his locks. She pulled on his collar, deepening the kiss—making her lover grunt. Kylo ached for more. The texture of her soft lips. The taste of her sweet tongue. He wanted _more._

With a gasp, Rey broke for air.

"It's not too late for us," he continued. Kylo's lips barely touched hers as he spoke. His hands found hers and pinned them high on the wall.

The silver bracelet around Rey's wrist came undone in the process. It fell to the floor with a light 'ping,' not that she noticed. Kylo Ren had her full attention.

"Imagine it," he breathed. "No more secrets. No more hiding. We can leave together…"

Rey silenced him with a kiss, swallowing his voice. It felt like a victory, but Rey found herself getting swept away by the moment. She didn't want this to end. Maybe it didn't have to.

Kylo released Rey's hands, letting his open palms traverse her bare arms. They came to a rest on her face, cradling either side.

Rey kept her hands against the wall for a few seconds. Eventually, her fingers came down to find his mane. It all felt so natural. They were born to do this. Sounds of clicking teeth and eager lips filled the alcove. Kylo had never been so vocal before. Rey savored this, having the upper hand for a change. She could tell what he wanted.

Tilting her head, she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Kylo coaxed her tongue into his mouth and sucked hard. Rey's moans were growing louder than his, and it was music to his ears. As sweet as it sounded, as good as it felt, _it wasn't enough._

Rey felt the same way. Nothing compared to this—kissing Ben in person. Their previous make-out sessions had occurred across the Bond. She was at a loss for words. Her body ached for more. Rolling her hips forward, she pulled his midsection closer. The friction sent a spark to her core.

"Kriff," she said breathlessly.

Kylo was relentless, capturing her mouth whenever she went for air. He pulled on her bottom lip, trapping it. When Rey turned her head, he responded by sucking on her neck—marking it as his territory. Soon, his hips were moving to Rey's cadence. The lower edge of his belt caught her center.

"M-more," Rey demanded. With a frustrated sigh, she wished that her pants were already off. It didn't matter where they were or what was at stake. The Force wanted them to get lost in each other. She wanted it too.

"Take… me," she said, nipping at him and pulling back.

The pair locked eyes.

"Oh, Force," Rey breathed. Something about Kylo's expression. The look was a mixture of passion and determination.

Kylo's left hand found the small of her back. His right pulled on her undershirt, exposing her breast to the cool air.

"Perfection," he growled. His hungry mouth descended slowly, but his gaze never left hers. His tongue came out first, savoring the pert bud with a languid lap. Rolling her nipple into his full lips, Kylo hummed in delight.

Rey bit back a moan, pulling her lower lip between her front teeth. _Maker_ , she wanted to cry out at the top of her lungs.

With a low groan, he sucked her into his mouth. Rey's pert nipple strained against his front teeth. Soon it became to much. Sucking hard, Kylo made her see spots. Rey cried out and grabbed the back of his head—forcing him deeper.

"I never," she stammered. She didn't know it could feel like this.

Releasing her tit with a loud 'pop,' Kylo Ren smiled. The look of ecstasy on Rey's face made his ego swell.

"Sweetheart, we're just getting started."

Dropping to his knees, Kylo used the Force to keep Rey in place. In one motion he lifted her undershirt and brought his lips to her belly. Extending his tongue, he ran a line down her stomach. Rey's moans encouraged him to move south. Circling her belly button, Kylo took extra time to plant a kiss.

"Mmm," Rey protested. "Not here. Someone will see." But even as she spoke, she was pushing on Kylo's head—urging him lower.

A low growl escaped Kylo's lips. His tongue extended once more and continued to her pants. His rough fingers hooked into her waistline. Pulling slowly, he started removing her pants and panties at the same time.

"Ben," Rey said dreamily. "I think… I think someone is coming."

"You're the only one who should be cuming," Kylo replied. He pulled Rey's thigh up, placing it on his right shoulder. "Let's see if I can take care of you before they get here."

"Ben!"

* * *

"Any luck?" Lefty Sigg asked. He could tell from Finn's expression that they hadn't located the missing droid.

"No. He's hiding in a dark corner somewhere," Finn answered.

"Or he returned to his ship," Lefty said in an even tone.

"Like I said, we didn't bring that BB unit with us," Finn said.

"But that doesn't mean you weren't followed," Lefty countered. He activated the holo emitter on his bulky wrist guard. "Do either of you recognize this ship?"

The looped security footage was brief, cutting out after a second. Finn's eyes widened. The infamous TIE Silencer.

"Apparently, the pilot managed to jump _through_ our shields—bypassing every defense we have," Lefty said, shifting his gaze from Finn to Chewie. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"It's possible," Finn replied. "I watched Han Solo do it on _the Millennium Falcon._ "

"You must know who this is then?" Lefty asked rhetorically. "Take a closer look, _hero._ "

Lefty's demeanor was different now; far more serious.

It was then that Finn noticed the pistol in Lefty's hand _and_ how it swayed impatiently. The grizzly Marauder was looking to blame someone for this.

Finn thought quickly. He and Chewie were outnumbered three to one. He needed to find a diplomatic answer. One that wouldn't erupt in gunfire.

"If Kylo Ren _is_ here, we're going to need an army to stop him," Finn replied. "It will take all of us. Every fighter you have."

Lefty glowered at that. He wanted to shot Finn and the Wookiee. _Let the Maker sort them out_ , he told himself. But just as he was considering the next move, an alarm sounded from the next corridor over. It a distinct sound indicated the type of emergency.

"Is that the fire alarm?" Finn asked.

"No," Lefty said, narrowing his gaze. "Unauthorized access. The armory."

* * *

Twenty armed men, including the Marauders, Finn and Chewie, trained their weapons on the blast doors outside the armory.

"Kylo _kriffing_ Ren… at last," Lefty said.

Finn and Chewie shot each other quick glances. They were both wondering the same thing: was Rey in there with him? Was she _alive?_

The engineer at the control panel struggled to unlock the blast doors, merely adding to the tense atmosphere around the armed militia. Finally, the blast doors released and parted down the center.

Two security officers stepped forward and threw stun grenades into the opening. One after another bounced and exploded, spreading an arcing current across the floor.

"Hold your fire," Finn shouted. "Our friend is in there."

Chewie roared in agreement.

It wasn't Finn's place to give orders. And he doubted that tear gas would do much to slow down Kylo Ren. The top priority was Rey's safety. The new Supreme Leader would go down swinging before he ever allowed himself to be captured.

"Wait until the Jedi is clear," Lefty ordered. He wanted Kylo Ren dead, but at the same time, he knew there would be consequences if Rey was harmed.

After a few seconds, the opening between the blast doors was big enough. A half dozen security officers stormed into the alcove. They immediately began firing at the armory vault door.

"No!" Finn shouted, pushing his way forward. He and Chewie were stuck in the back and there was nothing they could do but watch.

The Marauders barreled in next, just as the firing stopped. They continued past the security personnel and search the vast vault.

Finn frantically scanned the bodies on the floor, but there was no sign of Rey. Kylo Ren was missing in action too.

"We found your missing droid," said one of the security officers. "He must have tripped the alarms."

In the far corner, next to the vault control panel, was BB-9E. He was a smoldering mess; riddled with blaster fire.

"A distraction," Finn said, lowering his rifle. "Kriffing hell."

"These were Gilroy's men," Lefty said, pointing to the Mercenaries on the floor. "Looks like Kylo Ren got to them first."

"That's not all he got," Finn said with a heavy sigh. Dropping to one knee, he picked up the shiny silver bracelet on the ground."

"What's that?" Lefty asked.

"Rey's locator," Finn said, holding it up. "The one the General gave her."

Chewie let out an agonizing whine.

"She's gone, Chewie," Finn said.

* * *

Rey leaned back, pressing her shoulder blades into Kylo Ren's chest. There was barely enough room for her in the TIE Silencer, but she wasn't complaining. The back of her head came to a rest in the crook of Kylo's neck. Her fingers had a loose grip on the steering column.

For a few moments, no one spoke. The pair enjoyed the calm of hyperspace.

Kylo was content. _At peace_ , he realized. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. He was happy to let Rey pilot, she was such a natural. It gave him the opportunity to admire her cheek bones and freckles.

It allowed him to smell her hair, too. Kylo would never tire of that aroma. He'd never get tired of _this._

Eventually, his right hand abandoned her waist. It traveled up to find hers on the steering column. He held Rey's hand as she kept the ship steady and on course.

The way it should be.

"I could get used to this," Rey said after a beat.

"So could I," he replied.

* * *

A/N: I've been gone awhile and it's good to post again! Big things are happening in my personal life. I'm getting ready to move across the country and be with the woman I love, Cora Riley. Cora is my muse. She's the reason I write. She's everything to me. I'm very excited :)

I don't know how often I will be able to update. Work and moving have taken priority. This fic has one final chapter, so I will focus on that when I can.

A couple of author's notes:

1) If you watched _Solo_ , you know that hyperspace fuel is worth its weight in gold. It's a resource that can alter the destiny of the galaxy. That's why the Empire hoards it.

But before this last movie, there really isn't a mention about fuel or fuel stations—except for Cloud City. When I introduced the mining facility (in the last chapter), and the importance of hyperspace fuel, I had no idea they would tackle it in _Solo_. What a bizarre coincidence.

2) Writers sometimes get themselves in a corner. That's why I had BB-9E travel with Kylo Ren as his navigation droid.

If I was really on the ball, I would have showed BB-9E next to Kylo during his conversation with Varrick Ren. Anyway, the TIE Silencer could carry a navigator on board. Having BB-9E as a decoy allowed me to delay a confrontation between Finn and Kylo Ren. It also solved a number of issues in this chapter that I kept bumping into.

3) Tonally, this chapter was very different. I made massive changes on a couple drafts because things weren't working. Kylo and Rey had a much bigger fight; Rey was irate. At one point the First Order arrived, but that undermined everything Kylo promised Rey.

Fortunately, Cora helped me pinpoint the changes that needed to be made.


End file.
